Somebody's Watching Me
by ComedySuze
Summary: When a young woman from Hyde, Angela comes down to London seeking fame and fortune amidst the New Romantic and 1980's lifestyle/music scene, her life is turned upside down forever when her life is threatened DCI Gene Hunt and DI Alex go undercover but soon things go from good to worse when a familiar face is attacked and Alex faces danger herself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic I've had in mind for a while. Some/A lot of the wordings might need re-editing but I really hope it'll prove to be a good read for any A2A readers.**

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's watching me**

**Chapter 1**

Angie Rose, Angela to her many friends was a hearty and gusty young 25 year old brunette from Hyde, she'd always longed to burst onto 1980's music scene with her own artistic and original music to help her along the way. She was grateful that at least some luck and opportunity had managed to bring her to the quiet location of Fenchurch East. From time to time while she was trying to adjust to the almost impossible lifestyle of living in the capital, she'd encountered a few friendly locals in and around the nearby pubs and clubs. Sometimes she encountered a few not so friendly locals, she was rather shocked by some of the inappropriate behaviour she heard from a group of drunken male friends. _"No chance of me finding love around here then"_

One Friday morning, while browsing around in a mini market, she suddenly shivered inexplicably. She began to feel uncomfortable and apprehensive especially of everything and everyone presently around her, it felt as though a shadowy stranger was watching every second of her movements and actions. _"Maybe I shouldn't have spoken about not find love, maybe I've got myself an compulsive admirer"_ Whoever the person might have been quickly left her feeling unnerved, their unexplained attendance prompted her to hurry up with the planned shopping she wanted to carry out. She could only reach for whatever priced items she could find in the shop. "Hi can I just pay for these two?" She ended up buying a packet of cigarettes, a tin of Oxtail Soup and a bottle of wine. A few concerned faces were traded from other customers as she dashed out from the shop with her shopping bag.

Momentarily she presumed she might have been acting way too foolish to believe someone was there at that moment observing her from a distance. She convinced herself that she must becoming pretty stressed out from having her all cherished belongings moved into her recently bought flat. She didn't even dare to try and look back over her shoulder to check whether or not she might possibly be getting followed. Her instincts genuinely told her not to waste any more time playing the waiting game and for her to just to go straight home, she decided to do just that.

The aspiring promise and potential dream of making a name for herself seemed disappointingly doubtful at least for the time being. She soon considered driving back home up to her parents house in Stockport for the weekend, believing it might pretty much help to take her mind off a few worrying things that were now on her mind. After she returned back to her new flat ten minutes later, panic and anxiousness soon got the better of her as she discovered that her flat had been broken into. Precious and valuable photo frames were now smashed and the glass pieces were scattered everywhere on the carpet.

As she silently examined the damage and wreck right in front of her eyes, she was on the verge of crying. Nothing seemed like it was ever going to go right for her anymore. "Oh just great! just what I need right now to add to my disastrous time here in London" Angela sighed, she was able to wipe away a few watery tears from her right cheek.

When she left the now cluttered/messy living room, she turned before eventually stepping right through into the kitchen and placing her shopping bags down on the wooden countertop. She was left staggered especially as she discovered and saw for herself just what precisely had been scrawled and defaced in clear capital letters across the kitchen wall in red paint. _TRUST NO ONE, NOT EVEN THE COPPERS. I'M THE ONLY VALUABLE FRIEND YOU'LL EVER HAVE JK. _

_"Who would do this to me? and why be determined to turn my flat upside down._" She called someone she knew, the only person she could depend on, rely on and who she knew would certainly sit down with a cup of tea and soon listen to whatever she had on her mind, her friend Janine. "Janine it's me Angela, someone's broken into my flat. Can you come over as soon as possible. I'll explain everything"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janine turned up to check on her young friend around 15 minutes later, however she wasn't alone. A eye-catching and attractive male individual advanced towards her. He was followed by his beautiful and glamorous female colleague, who definitely looked bright and very alert.

"Angela this is DCI Hunt and DI Drake, after you phoned me and we finished talking over the phone I phoned their station right away about the break in here at your flat" She flashed a worrying look at her now distressed friend.

"Look Janine I didn't really want the police involved. I can't be doing with any bother at the moment, already had enough of it of this morning." Angela protested, gesturing her disapproval with both of her shaky hands.

"Where's that accent from, love?" The male Detective suddenly asked her. She looked and turned to face him as she reacted with real surprise as she overheard and then was able to recognize where his accent was from.

"Hyde, why do you want know for, DCI Hunt?" Angela responded.

"Curious that's all, local girl eh" The male detective smirked at her and flashed a similar look at her unimpressed female colleague.

"Are you going to let us in or do we have to stand around on the doorstep looking like we're characters from Spitting Image" DCI Hunt asked, Angela relented and straight away allowed them to come into the flat.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's watching me**

**Chapter 2**

Angela couldn't help but feel nervous and stressed out. After inviting in two detectives along with Janine, hereafter they were now all standing together in the kitchen apart from Gene who soon made his way back in to join them. "Whoever this tosspot is that's done this, well it looks like they've made their feelings reasonably clear." Gene responded after spending around 4-5 minutes at least walking back and forth between the small scaled living room and the back kitchen concentrating whilst speculating about whether or not this break in might have actually been cleverly choreographed, step by step by a skilled criminal, someone who could possibly be very well known to both Fenchurch East and Fenchurch West CID detectives. He snapped out of his thoughts once he spotted Angela looking upset and being comforted by her friend.

He didn't know much about her whatsoever however the only thing he knew was that she was from Hyde and soon realised he didn't like to see anyone who came from Hyde crying their eyes out. He knew and vowed to himself that he and Alex would catch the person responsible for doing this.

"Are you suggesting someone's stalking me perhaps?oh great that's all I need now I won't be able to go anywhere without worrying that's someone's watching me and watching whatever shops I go to all the time " Angela trembled at the awkward thought of the possibility of having to be dealing with unwanted attention from a person she hadn't even met before.

"Wasn't suggesting that at all, love. I know you must be feeling scared and everything but me and DI Drake here will make sure whoever this fairy arsed tosspot is and that they don't end up getting away with what they've done to your flat. Have you got anywhere you can stay for the time being?" He was trying to make a huge effort in expressing some genuine concern for her.

She turned her head and looked over at her friend Janine who was standing alongside Alex. "Would it be okay if I stayed at yours?"

"Of course you can stay at mine, for as long as you like." Janine was pretty much more than happy to help out her friend in her hour of need. "Besides my house really isn't too far from here , only a few minutes drive. I'll make certain she's looked after DCI Hunt." She was quick to respond, informing Gene and Alex of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they'd returned back to the station and now as they strolled through the corridors of the station. Not wanting to wait a moment longer Gene chose to confront Alex on why she suddenly became discreet while they were surveying the front living room and the back kitchen at Angela's flat. "Care to enlighten me on why you weren't too chatty and why you weren't as on the ball as you usually you are Bolls? Poor Angela's seen her everyday life turned upside down by this so called stalker and you didn't have anything reassuring to tell her."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking mulling over a few things. Gene trust me, you know it's hardly a crime to think is it. Hmm the message left on the wall, sounds and looks all too familiar to me. I think it's from someone who knows us very well and who won't stop at anything until they've damaged Fenchurch East and West's respective reputations." Normally whenever something bothered her about an investigated criminal case, her gut feeling was always proved to be spot on in the end and this time she presumed she might be correct about this new circumstance.

"Christ Bolly, think you may have hit this right on the nail." Gene overconfidently remarked, this left Alex looking not very happy with him.

"Gene now's not the right time to start acting all obnoxious and pigheaded. Look just hear me out about this. The last part of the message mentioned JK and you know as well as I know that the only JK we know is Jim Keats. What if he's still out to finish what he failed to do, ruin you forever " She hated to presume the possibility of the obsessive stalker being him however there was no other potential proof or evidence to suggest who else it perhaps may be.

"Bollocks, he buggered off a while ago. Plus there's been no clear sighting of him within at least 6 months, he won't come back now if he knows how strong we are as a team. " Gene quickly disagreed with her. His mind told him something else entirely.

"Believe me this would almost certainly be his way of persuading, manipulating Angela into trusting him more than us." She was strongly convinced of this, unfortunately any attempt of trying to persuade Gene of this would definitely seem a tricky enough job to complete.

He could easily tell she was getting too worked up about this alleged thought and it wasn't something he wanted to see right now. "Look I don't know what's going on in that unpredictable posh educated head of yours Bolls but I really don't think I want to be seeing you becoming distracted based on a hunch feeling that bloody Pencil Neck is involved in this somehow." Yes sometimes she could be incredibly frustrating and very annoying whenever he tried as much as possible to get through to her with an unplanned yet thought-provoking speech, hopefully this time around he hoped she might start taking a lot of his spoken words on board.

Sadly what he mentioned only resulted in making her feel more determined than ever. "Please just think about agreeing with me Gene on this instead of going with your own gut feeling. There's a chance I probably will be wrong anyway. Please just let the team and me have a look on some files, who knows it might stop us arguing for perhaps... the rest of the day." Honestly though despite doubting everything she mentioned since they arrived back at the station, she was now beginning to eventually make a valuable point.

Gene's penetrating eyes gazed down at the floor briefly, he was contemplating and pondering her suggestion. He recuperated himself not long after that, his eyes exchanging contact with hers.

"Okay, there's no point in me making a fuss about it, well if you're going to spending all day looking for clues you can start by finding out whatever you can about recent reported burglaries throughout the Fenchurch area. Look through as many files as possible. Get Raymondo and Christopher to do some door to door enquiries around by where Angela lives. Then maybe later this evening me and you can try out some surveillance around that area. Gene was quick to suggest anything that might help them in solving the case.

"Alright don't get too far ahead of yourself Gene seeing as I haven't managed to make a start yet." Alex calmly joked with him, hoping her carefree comment might with a bit of luck raise a positive smile from him and make him feel encouraged more in unraveling the truth about whoever the suspect may turn out to be. Luckily he did manage to flash an optimistic enough smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way it can't be him besides I bet the Guv's going to be right when it turns out when do catch the person responsible for this, to be some freak faced nonce who's probably got a strong habit of targeting single lonely birds...women." Ray speculated firstly after he'd managed to quietly eavesdrop on an earlier private conversation between Gene and Alex in his office, about the real reason behind why a strange message had been left scrawled on poor Angela's kitchen wall.

"Don't know Ray but like the Guv said I reckon we should be able to find out as much as we can while we're doing the door to door enquiries soon enough." Chris suggested straight away. Nowadays he tended to go for whatever he considered to be the right choice of action. They were making their way out into the station car park, both detectives looking thoughtful and as more determined than ever to be getting out from the station for a couple of hours.

Ray wasn't feeling too well that afternoon, he'd been complaining of a roasting like_ a family Sunday chicken headache _for most of the morning and now soon began to cherish the chance of getting some fresh air to his face.

Meanwhile Alex was hurrying back as fast as she could to CID to find Gene, her heels making the odd clattering noise or two through the corridor in the process. Eventually she suddenly managed to bump into him as soon as possible.

"You want to be careful, running down the corridor in them dodgy shoes of yours. May end up causing an horrible accident" Gene pointed out, he did make a valuable point.

"I've find something in one of the files, well let's be honest you were definitely right and I was one hundred percent wrong for once. You better take a look Gene" She handed over the file that her hand had been grasping hold onto. She seriously couldn't believe her eyes at what she'd suddenly been able to find, handwritten in the file.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's watching me**

**Chapter 3**

"Care to enlighten me on what I supposed to be looking at here Bolly?" Gene responded with bafflement. Sometimes he wished Alex would take as much time as possible to explain things out in writing instead of just telling him.

In truth she had found something that was very much unexpected, a well known name she presumed she definitely wouldn't be hearing or seeing any possible mention of ever again was now . This surprise left her feeling staggered at first however she soon began to realise maybe this was a presentable chance of finally making sure the man who shot her at point blank range in the near future, would hopefully be jailed indefinitely. "There were my finger is pointing to. Turns out Arthur Layton was rearrested around 6-8 months ago after getting caught red-handed at Heathrow Airport." She began to explain what she had been able to uncover from the previously unread file.

"For handling suitcases stashed with drugs. Now this doesn't surprise me. When he was let out on bail, there was rumours that he decided to change his appearance so he could avoid any possibility of getting arrested again. He gained a fake id card, the name of the card was James Kenny. Shame it doesn't mention his last known whereabouts, the regional police forces must have eventually lost track."

"And how does this manage to explain which weirdy poof bastard is responsible for stalking Angela." Gene still couldn't make any sense of the info she mentioned to him. "You know sometimes it's like as though I'm finding myself, stuck in Narnia with you."

"But surely you must admit, it's a questionable coincidence Guv. Layton has and always will be a oddball, a slippery criminal." Of course she really knew what the man was capable of and how his intimidating traits were seemingly conspicuous to recognize.

"Maybe, depends on what Christopher and Raymondo can find out from their door to door enquiries before we're able to push things along with the investigation." He wanted to hear some confirmation first before he eventually chose to forge ahead with the burglary/stalker investigation.

"Damn you Gene Hunt, never the person who can be satisfied straight away." She smiled thoughtfully to herself. She couldn't help making the comment, oh the fun of it, catching a glimpse of him pouting his lips as he responded with slight annoyance at the comment she referred in passing. "You always seem to hang on until the last minute before pressing ahead. Reminds me of what I was like myself when I became a Detective Inspector. Everyone thought I was too relaxed at times. The reason why was because I preferred using the Psychology approach instead of march into a suspect's house all guns blazing." She really wished she hadn't bought up one of her fascinating stories from the future in which she departed from, as Gene would only start asking too many questions.

Wanting to remain hopeful and poised about this challenging task, he opted to digest what she had mentioned before adding a little sarcasm to his response. He knew she wouldn't mind whatever he responded with, given that by now she would certainly be getting used to being able to put up with his uninspiring remarks. "You know sometimes I wish when you're telling me an important story that you might stop going all Carrie Fisher on me now Bolly, especially as you have the habit of fluttering them eyelashes at me" Gene half grinned.

"Is this strictly necessary? you telling me about your so called impressive Star Wars knowledge?" Alex questioned him with such eagerness.

"No it isn't. I was only saying so because you're beginning to talk like Princess Leia herself. Oh don't start gossiping to team about this, I wouldn't hear the end of the endless teasing. Christopher's partly to blame for getting me into the film." It didn't seem too surprising to find out about Gene's unexpected guilty pleasure. Without a doubt he did happen to make a valuable point though, nobody in the office deserved to get wind of what the Guv prefers to enjoy watching and reading as part of his spare time and time off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Janine obligingly helped with carrying one of Angela's suitcase upstairs towards one of the available bedrooms at the top of the staircase. "Thanks so much for letting me stay here. No doubt I would have most likely been unable to cope with spending night after night at one of the nearby B&Bs." She felt relived and comfortable to be staying at her friend's house. She wasn't too bothered by the untidiness in the three bedrooms upstairs.

"Well as I keep saying, it's not a problem at all. You can stay here as long as you like. By the way sorry the place is in a right old mess, haven't quite found an opportunity for myself to tidy up the place."

"I can help you out with the cleaning, I'll hoover and polish any woodwork in the living room and the kitchen, anyhow it's giving me something to do and it will hopefully help me to take my mind off any worries I've still got."

"Angela honestly it's fine i think I'll be able to manage. You can just relax and put your feet, drink some coffee, eat a Pot Noodle and start writing your very own playlist of songs. Like you said you feel you need to take your worries off your mind. Maybe you can write down expressively on how you're feeling" Janine tried to be incredibly supportive to her. She could tell her friend needed plenty of reassurance and a proper girly night in.

"I'm just full of emotion right now, scared maybe because I think this person might try to find me again and try to emotionally get inside my head. Maybe coming to London was a mistake, maybe I should have gone elsewhere to pursue my dreams." Angela expressed her regrets once again regarding her move to London. If truth be told she disliked feeling the way she was at that precise moment.

"Angie look at me for a few seconds. I'm going to provide you with some strong words of advice " Janine reassuringly placed both hands and rested them briefly on her friend's shoulders, this seemed to encourage Angela to become unwilling to talk for the time being. "Whoever this bastard is, who's bothering you. Promise me and those two detectives who were chatting to you earlier, that you ain't going to stand for allowing this freak to have the audacity of getting to you. You've got to always be stay strong and show him he isn't winning or charming you with whatever crap he comes up with."

Angela was thankful for Janine's boosting words, right away she knew she was only doing what any friend would certainly do for another friend who felt like they were down in the dumps.

"You should be changing your job career Janine, if you do, you ought to do it 'd definitely make a very good counselor" Angela suggested, giving out some of her own advice.

"Oh no, I'd obviously become bored after five minutes and be desperate to rush out and smoke one or two cigarettes to calm my nerves outside." Janine admitted suddenly out of the blue. To some extent it was a sudden comment that proved to be surprising to Angela as she responded.

"You're starting smoke again. I thought you'd quit?" Angela wondered if she ought to do her utmost in trying to help her older educated friend into giving them up once and for all.

"Yes I know. I deserve a telling off don't I for going against my promise. Some guy hanging around outside work begged me into trying one which he had left. Before I knew it, I was smoking at least two more cigarettes and drinking a Caffeine in the nearby restaurant during my lunch hour. I know maybe I should be ashamed shouldn't I" Janine attempted to joke about this at first however she soon regretted blurting out what she mentioned. She could see how disappointed Angela looked with her.

"Oh Janine. I really thought you might have turned round and said no as soon as possible." Angela strived to tell her just what exactly she was thinking but soon seemed to struggle, instead she simply sighed with disapprovement.

"The guy looked cute, even his old fashioned dress sense and his tinted glasses made him look way too geeky. I don't quite remember much about the conversation I had with but I can only remember something he said about offering me the opportunity of working exclusively alongside him at this office department just on the outskirts of Fenchurch."

"So after he persuaded you into having his last cigarette, he also just happened to offer you a job there and then?"

"Yes, pretty much" Janine responded.

"And you're considering it?" Angela asked her another question, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried for some reason.

"Yes, I don't see the problem with getting offered a new job. Oh I forgot to mention the office he works in, the department's called the D&C." Janine said, she started to wonder why Angela wasn't reacting well to this exciting news.

"I don't know Janine, look this necessarily me standing right in the way of you getting an interview elsewhere but something doesn't feel right about this one. .." Something deep within Angela's conscientious mind told her that something about this didn't seem to ring true. A lasting chill quickly ran down her back whilst she was considerably deep in thought. She tried to withstand whatever was beginning to effect by squinting over and over again before, feeling enough was enough by making sure her eyes were firmly closed. She hoped this might work however unfortunately for some unexplained reason she started to visualise a mysterious lone figure with darkened eyes, slowly approaching her.

"Angie wake up, wake up are you okay? " in a matter of seconds, thanks to her quick alertness Janine soon realised what was now happening and began to shout loudly as she could, desperately trying to wake motionless friend.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 4**

Alex and Gene were both now talking to Janine in the emergency ward corridor. "It was so strange the way she passed out right in front of me I'm still reliving the exact moment now in my head . One minute I was telling her about a job proposition someone made me and the next minute she fainted. Maybe she was right, maybe she should really be going back to living with her parents in Hyde" Janine felt greatly concerned for her now frightened friend. She wondered whether Angela might have been trying to suggest that there was something fishy behind the job offer recommended to her.

"Well we can't interview her at the moment unless she happens to remember anything important regarding the current case." Yes it pretty much been frustrating enough having not found a breakthrough to follow up on. The uncovered file on Arthur Layton hadn't revealed anything thorough enough to strengthen any possible evidence against him. Unfortunately nothing had been mentioned about Arthur making planned trips throughout the UK, even if there was possibility that he'd had done, it was virtually guaranteed that he might have had common knowledge of the police forces keeping close tabs on him.

"I'll ring your station as soon as Angela feels she's ready to talk. One of the doctors told me it could be a few days at least for her to recover." Janine said, god she hated hanging around inside the corridors of hospitals, she blamed this on an unsettled fear of hers which stemmed from problematic childhood. Sometimes her parents had rushed her to hospital when she had accidentally tripped over on the garden pathway of her parents house and knocked the left side of her head on the living room door during a game of hide and seek with her two younger male cousins one Christmas morning in 1973.

Before the detectives decided to leave, she realised she wasn't too much of an expert on body language nor facial expressions but it became easy to tell that DCI Hunt seemingly hoped that Angela would grow to feel brave enough and to find plenty of extra strength to pull through her unpleasant ordeal. She doubted the questionable thought of whether perhaps he might be allowing personal feelings distract his determination to catch the person responsible for stalking and burglarizing her flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they returned back to the station, the usual procedure would be to stop by and chat to Matthew, one of the much younger desk sergeants who attended the take his position behind the front desk on weekdays. Today would turned out to be baffling to say the least. Surprisingly instead of greeting him and requesting for any important phone calls. He seemed distracted so much causing him to overlook everyone as he continued to stroll on down the corridor without Alex alongside him. Given that he hadn't explained what the real reason was behind his odd behaviour, Alex remained oblivious. She knew she was on the verge of snapping at him as she couldn't quite believe the stubborn way in which he currently behaving in front of herself and PC Seddon.

"Is the Guv upset over something I've mentioned, DI Drake?" Matthew asked, he looked embarrassed and sheepishly as he convinced himself that he might be responsible for the way DCI Hunt was now strangely behaving. Even though sometimes she wished Gene might somehow try to do the right thing with some reassurance when someone wrongly believed they'd pissed him off over something important regarding an investigation.

Alex took it upon herself and quickly reassured PC Seddon that this definitely wasn't any of his fault at all. "No you haven't upset the Guv. He's just got plenty of things on his mind at the moment. Hopefully he'll be able to find the right time to mention what exactly is bothering him" She sighed stressfully, she was feeling optimistic that he might finally decide to open up to her and tell her what was wrong.

"Fingers crossed then." Matthew smiled.

Taking a deep breath, She smiled fleetingly before realising foremost she needed to confront Gene because of this. If push comes to shove she was absolutely never going to be taking no as an acceptable answer from him. It depended on what kind of brooding mood he might be in once he presumably may have downed a glass of Scotch alone in his office. In actual fact over the last few years of working closely alongside him, she had become cleverly capable of figuring out in what manner his frame of mind might be working on most days.

As she returned back to the CID office and went to stand beside the right side of her desk, her eyes flew open, they forbearingly focused on Gene's perverse yet deep in thought mannerisms and his inert body language. She couldn't help but wonder whether something personal might have come back to torment , maybe perhaps he'd investigated a similar case very much like this before. She walked across the room after deciding on speaking to him, hopefully as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't interrupt if I were you DI Drake, it's not worth bothering trying to get through to him. Soon as he marched through the office, he went into his office and shut the blinds, obviously he doesn't want to speak to anyone of us yet. Few minutes later me and Chris heard him slamming his wrist on the table. Sounds like he's proper pissed off." Despite advising her not to go to the trouble of disturbing the Guv, Ray seemed to be worried about his friend as well.

"Ray I need to speak to him right now whether he likes it or not. I need to know why he's angry and upset." She was still fully determined and intent on speaking to him. Once she reached the glass doorway of Gene's office, she knocked the side of her left hand against it's see- through panel.

"Gene please can we at least talk. I promise I won't even think about annoying the hell out of you by overreacting to your explanation for turning your back on Matthew."She hoped he might be contemplating over opening the door to her, sometimes needless to say he always did to become fine wth admitting defeat to her whenever she managed to get through to him. Although he hardly admitted that he was becoming a pushover, every time Alex teased him about it.

Everyone stopped whatever work they were doing and promptly turned their attention towards the Guv's office, all of them presumably thinking the same as one another, wondering what reply he might deliver. The identifiable sound of the Guv's crocodile boots could undoubtedly be heard, rubbing and squeaking against the recently mopped chequered floor, swiftly approaching the doorway within seconds. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he must have taken her words to heart.

"Right everyone nothing to see here, so heads down, chop chop back to work as the Guv always says when he's in a good mood." Alex informed them before turning back to see the door being left open for her. She stepped inside Gene's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christ you never give up Bolls. You're about five minutes and a pint of beer away from turning into myself. Look I know you care and I'm bloody grateful that you do. But I can't tell you why I'm pissed off at the moment. It's complicated." Gene paced back and forth around his widened desk, he couldn't conceal the stress across his face.

"Complicated? Gene I'm not going to shout at you if and when you decide to tell me the reason behind your worries." Alex clarified, wanting to make her thoughts perfectly clear to him.

"I'm a right mess Bolls. Five times this month Fenchurch West have jumped the queue and taking it upon themselves to snatch some of our cases. DCI _cockney poof_ Gregory said I must be losing a lot of my old school touch, the bastard's got no bloody right to wind me up." Gene did appear to have heaps of problems deeply on his mind.

"No he hasn't. You're way much of a better DCI than he is, Gene." She smiled reassuringly. She liked getting this wonderful chance of getting to see this relaxed side of him, a side of him he wouldn't allow the rest of the team to see.

"Thanks. I heard Ray mentioning that Ginger Tom prefers having posh birds swanning around him when he goes out on the town with the lads from the other stations, mainly with his amateurish Detective Inspectors from the West station. Bloody ridiculous" Gene shook his head lightly.

"I know, DCI Gregory without a doubt one of life's ultimate smug faced, pig-headed men. So can we get back to the reason why I'm in here, do you feel confident enough to tell me now what's playing on your mind?" Alex composedly questioned him again. "Get it off your chest, whatever it is Gene. I'll understand, I'll be as much supportive to you as possible." There was slight emotion within her voice as she spoke. He glanced up at her, his hands and eyes both showing signs of tremendous stress and nervousness.

"There was this bloke I happened to cross paths with, at my old stomping ground, the police station back in Manchester. Must have probably been around 8 years ago. Me, Raymondo, Sam and Christopher were investigating something similar like this case. Only the girl who reported it, ended up being murdered, strangled according to the coroner. Before she died she mentioned that she was being stalked. She'd thought at first it were an obsessive ex trying to scare her but sadly it turned out she was proved wrong Her house ended up getting burgled twice. We never were able to catch the bastard responsible. Before I left Manchester to come here, my house got broken into, whoever did left me a handwritten message. It said that they were glad I hadn't succeeded in catching them and that they hoped the regret and torment would play on my conscience forever." He revealed everything to her.

"So what are you trying to suggest here. Aren't we forgetting about this unidentified man, who Janine mentioned about him offering her a job. From how she described him, it definitely sounds like it must have been Jim. " Alex further asked him.

"You might be right Bolly, we could be dealing with two nasty bastards here. Because I think that this person's here in Fenchurch, determined to repeat history again. That's why I denied this being Jim Keats' doing. I think this bastard probably knows Angela. She's still in danger." Gene warned.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 5**

"How could he possibly know where you're living and where precisely you're working. Gene maybe he isn't behind this burglary or attempted stalking of Angela. This is more likely to be a committed copycat crime" Alex couldn't quite be certain because of the inexplicable suggestion mentioned by Gene regarding who he considered was accurately responsible for this.

"Oh trust me Bolly this is not a copycat crime. You may think I'm barking up the wrong tree but right now I feel about as confident as City winning against United in a derby match. I know I'm right, I know this is down to the snotty faced bastard. He knows which precise buttons to press whenever he feels like." He slowly dared to look at her for one of her likely reactions but somehow it became difficult. Although he felt he was the most confident he'd ever possibly imagined himself to be in many years. The reason why he couldn't stare at her was because he seemed to convince himself that he and Alex wouldn't be seeing things the same way especially on this particular investigation.

" From time to time I find that I keep telling myself Gene's a tough person to read but there's a few I know for definite. I can see it in your eyes that you already know he's capable of being unpredictable. You feel uneasy and concerned don't you because you feel fear is punishing and tormenting you deep within your mind. Look you don't need to tell me everything straight away but if you feel it's best just nod your head if whenever I'm correct" She glanced understandingly at him, she was still doing her ultimate best to get through to him, hoping she might help him someway to confront the deepest of fears that seemingly continued to bother him occasionally.

"Fear? nah I'd rather grab the word with my own two hands before throwing it off this station's rooftop building. Timing however, well that's another altogether bloody story Bolly. You're always caught off guard every time some southern poof commits a crime. Suppose I ought to tell you this bastard's name then, the bastard in question who I presumed at time was behind the related crimes back in Manchester was a bloke named Owen Murray. We managed to arrest sadly however couldn't find much on him. Glasgow CID were about as much help as a nun finding herself trapped on a never ending rollercoaster." Gene started to open up more about what exactly was on his mind.

For once, Alex was reasonably pleased to see him speaking openly and displaying as much honesty as he could possibly manage regarding the telling of his remembered past encounters with one of Manchester's cunning and smartest well known criminals. "If you want, I can check up on the station's database if he's probably been monitored by Fenchurch West or Forest Lake station" She suggested, she knew this might not sit well with him.

"Okay but be careful Bolls. I don't want to see you getting embroiled in one of his twisted games." He started thinking back upon some of the countless times when he risked everything, life and limb , his own personal safety to rescue her. God only knew how many times this must have happened.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be perfectly fine. This Owen hasn't even appeared on the scene yet, so there can't be any chance of him attacking me in an unprovoked moment of madness." She was quite grateful that he certainly looked understandably eager on wanting to look out for her. Sometimes she wished her reassurances would hopefully help to ease his concerns, this stated reassurance however didn't appear to be helping to settle whichever remaining worries he was grappling with.

"Otherwise I'll be forced to take on the bloody role of the heroic armed bastard again Bolly. Bet you'd love that wouldn't you?" Gene laughed out loud suddenly by surprise, his sniggering was a huge relief for Alex to gladly witness. Thankfully he was now given the distinct impression that her encouraging words were becoming more a godsend to him, or to put in his own words _giving him a great big good enough boot up the backside and helping him to get that rusty like old school magic brain of his, thinking once again._

"What? something else you feel you should bore the bollocks out of me with?" Gene heaved a breathless sigh after he finished speaking, there were still moments where he would wander back and forth in the corridor. Then again it was clearly reasonable enough to understand as he was mulling over a few good ideas for finally nailing Owen.

"Nothing Gene" Alex tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face while he watched her, for longer than he probably expected himself to do so.

"Don't you mean Guv?" Gene amusingly suggested to her as she getting ready to head back to the office.

"Yes alright Guv." She pretended to yawn, she smiled provocatively when he managed to see through it right away. Not wanting to hang around and talk, she decided she should go and look for the files on Owen Murray. "So I'll head back then" She quickly left him standing alone outside one of the interview rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fortunately there was positive news coming from the hospital, Angela had awakened from her comatose sleep, much to the huge relief of Janine who hadn't left her friend's side in a day and a half. She leaned over as soon as Angela removed her oxygen breathing mask to speak. "How are you?" Janine whispered.

"I feel like I've accidentally headbutted an elephant on a safari holiday in Africa." Despite the fact that she seemed clearly bewildered as to why she was resting up in hospital, she still succeeded in cracking the odd joke. Both friends giggled quietly between one another.

A passing on duty nurse overheard them giggling and promptly warned them to quieten down their laughter. When they stopped, Janine decided to ask her friend if she might be able to remember anything. "Can you remember what happened before you blanked out?"

"No, nothing's coming to mind. It's really frustrating that I can't remember whatever we were talking about." Angela looked extremely disappointed and frustrated. "The only thing I can actually remember is about the burglary and chatting to those two detectives. Would you believe it I've forgotten their names."

"DCI Hunt and DI Drake. Do you want me to ring them and let them know if you're ready to talk to them again?" Janine wanted to check with her first before making the phone call.

"Not now" Angela didn't feel up to talking to any other visitors at the moment. She was willing to give it another day before reconsidering.

"Angie, you're gonna have to sooner rather than later." Janine reaffirmed her words of encouragement.

"Ring them tomorrow instead. Hopefully I'll be feeling much better" Angela finally answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending half an hour searching everywhere around the station for her, before a worrying thought had the chance of triggering itself in his mind, the possibility of this happening was prevented when he stumbled across a few boxes in the doorway of the evidence room. He went to investigate, popping his head around the corner. Alex was crouched in front of one of the JVC tvs. She saw his frozen reflection in the tv screen. "Bingo, seems someone has foolishly forgotten to pick up on the fact a CCTV camera was monitoring his every movement."

Alex was taking a few notes on her writing pad while watching a previous CCTV taping of a scruffy looking and foul mouthed Owen Murray threatening someone who'd almost run him over in their car, with his right fists.

"There was rumours back in Manchester that the bastard always did have the manners of a sewer rat and the behavioural manners of a typical lout." Gene pointed out as he came forward. "Coppers weren't scared of him, when he saw that they weren't. That must have been when he changed tactics and started to turn his attentions to any birds...women who flashed him a smile." He explained furthermore.

"You were right Gene this recording was taken over a month ago on the Forest West High Street. I was wrong, from what I can tell he's unstable and needs to be locked up in a mental hospital." Alex randomly mentioned, she suggested an agreeable recommendation. "So what shall we do next, just sit and wait? Follow him under surveillance to see what the next significant move he just so happens to make?" Alex knew she should have gone along with his thoughts on this in the first place.

"Exactly Bolly. He can't get one sniff of us following him, so we'll need to pose deeply undercover." Gene said however he failed to explain the real reason for this strange suggestion.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." She asked him.

"We'll need to be in full view, in order to see what nightclubs he visits and for that we'll need to be a couple." Gene's comment surprised her. She wasn't quite sure whether this last minute idea would really turn out successful but on the other hand she realised this might prove to be the best chance to arrest Owen Murray.

"You don't sound too thrilled at the thought of us posing as a couple. I know I have quite thought it through but it's the only bloody chance we've got if you get my drift Bolly." Gene wondered why she didn't appear to look too convinced about this. Maybe the reason for this was because she didn't want them being thrown together in case dangerous just so happen to arise not long into the undercover task of closely following Murray's movements.

"No it's fine. I don't mind us trying to be convincing enough with the intention of us keeping close tabs on Owen, a bit hand holding may work it's magic." Alex's cheeks blushed all of a sudden after she mentioned that particular comment and also because of the fact that she instantly spotted Gene's alluring and surprising reaction. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. She began to deliberate on what certain disguise he would likely be in need of, for helping him to not get identified straight away by any notorious criminals._ Preferably something suitable that won't blow our cover, maybe a different coat and a hat._ She thoughtfully smiled to herself once she came up with the best idea.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 6****  
**

"No there's absolutely no chance of me dressing up to up a nancy mare on magic pills. You know I wish I hadn't bothered mentioning this now" Gene huffed whilst he was speaking, he was responding in a typical fussy manner especially after Alex suggested that he would certainly suit wearing a flat cap and a short sleeved denim jacket, the only jacket she could possibly purchase was one from one of Chris' favourite clothes shops on the high street.

"If you're going to persist in complaining then fine, risk getting yourself recognised by some of the well known criminals ...as you prefer to call them _potty mouthed nonces, _who you've previously arrested" Having to listen to him moaning and reacting like such predictable fusspot was honestly to drive her up the wall with.

"Fine but if I get laughed at and pointed out amongst everyone of the tosspots in the nightclub bar, I'll be placing the blame on you Bolly for going over the top and for being a right Miss Fruitcake to me" Gene inoffensively suggested to her.

His expected remark didn't seem to go down rather too well with her after a while. "How on earth have I been responding in an OTT manner. You're the one who's never stopped acting like a spoilsport because you find it much too difficult to agree on something with me as usual ." She soon snapped at him frustratingly, she couldn't handled whatever comments he mentioned to her.

She suddenly stormed out from his office in quite a hurry without saying another word, the pressure and stress obviously getting to her immediately. However as most of the team caught a glimpse of her crying, there seemed to be an unknown yet conspicuous hint that something else might actually be bothering her.

Once the mood quietened down and everyone resumed working, Ray rigorously took an opportunity to find what the latest argument between his colleagues had been about, he jumped up from his chair and dashed over to the half closed door of Gene's office.

"What the bloody hell have you and upset her with this time Guv?" He more than anybody within the CID department had regularly become somewhat fed up and sick and tired of always being the bystander to whenever a row and a bitter disagreement as regards to a current tentative case, started to boil over between them.

"I haven't got a bloody clue Raymondo, other than me thinking that it looks as if DI Drake has more than likely woken up on the wrong side of her bed this morning." He didn't truly know the answer, although truthfully he believed she was now becoming strenuously harder to figure out than solving a Rubik Cube.

It wasn't at all difficult for him to realise the real reason for why Ray didn't seem bothered to shift himself from his office. Obviously the Detective Sergeant was sticking his nose in way too much and attempting to play a classic matchmaker. Despite feeling embarrassed and dismayed by his own behaviour, he soon found himself beginning to experience a more than welcomed change of heart. That he behaved appallingly to Alex when she was only trying to be helpful.

"Hadn't you better go and find her, see if she's okay. You never know she's probably waiting for you to make an apology." He done his utmost by encouraging his friend to hopefully make amends with Alex.

"Alright I'll do my best but there's more of a good chance of her kneeing me in my conkers in record time" He wasn't absolutely sure on how she might eventually respond, she could throw a normal posh bird strop or perhaps whether there was an unexpected chance of her genuinely apologising herself for snapping at him. He was really relying on her to put any kind of feelings that were currently bothering her, to one side for the time being. He knew they were facing a massive challenge , one which required plenty of concentration and persuasion with the aim of getting themselves closer to the_ Jack in the box_ _nonce, _a nickname Gene conjured up for the cunning criminal.

"You better get a move on Guv, otherwise Alex will never stop being pissed off with you." Ray made a thought provoking comment.

"I will in my own time." He didn't feel prepared to speak to her at the moment mainly because he knew that depending on whenever he chose to discuss the earlier argument with her and on the assumption that if he dared to mention something offensive to her, he may be confronted with one of her trademark slaps across the face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Three years we've worked alongside each other and yet again, right on cue, Gene acts like a spoilt child. He doesn't know how irresponsible he's inadequately behaving when he acts this way. Just for once I wish he showed how respectful and grateful was to me about helping him out with getting Owen Murray." Alex was now talking to Shaz and informing her on how upset and angry she still felt she was with the most stubbornest man she'd ever known and who she was beginning to slowly but surely fall in love with.

Shaz proved to be a thoughtful and dependable friend by sitting beside the unhappy female DI, she quickly verified some much needed support for her highly regarded friend.

"Do you want to know why I think? I think he's got a bloody cheek for the way he behaves in front of you Ma'am. If he manages to repair his brain properly then it won't be hard for him to realise that he clearly owes you a huge apology." She effectively advised the DI. Both women instantly spotted the worried looking DCI steadily approaching them in the spacious corridor.

Shaz believed it was more important for her colleagues that should seek to settle their differences and for them to co-lead the team on newly planned undercover work. She decided to leave them to it.

"I've been a right bastard to you Bolly haven't I? You didn't deserve what I said. I feel bloody terrible." Gene straightened the lapel on his jacket before finally telling her exactly why he disliked feeling like a pathetic excuse of a bastard.

"Well it wasn't too insulting what you said. It was more about the picky and fussy like manner in which you responded in. Gene. I don't feel myself wanting to snap at you anymore."There was nothing else she could add. She reached a quick decision based on the fact, it seemed very much impossible she couldn't remain annoyed and disappointed with him any longer. Surprisingly enough she had already managed to forgive him.

Gene furrowed his left eyebrow. "I'm sorry okay, look I'm hoping you'll find it in your heart to accept my apology. Now more importantly we really ought to be making our minds up, any suggestions Bolls on how we're gonna make the arrest on Owen?" Hopeful on forecasting the downfall of the notorious Mr Murray, Gene moved matters on by reminding her they still had a criminal to catch, with any luck red-handed.

Thinking he would get the opportunity to listen to a properly explained idea from those delightful lips of her, however he was sadly mistaken as she appeared rather determined to stay tight lipped for at least another five minutes or so.

"Come on then Genius Knickers don't keep me wondering for too long on whatever your brilliant plan is." He hoped she wouldn't persist in keeping him nail bitingly waiting for a while. Nowadays he continually found himself depending on her for recommendations and quick-thinking plans regarding ways of outsmarting suspects.

"Well I was thinking seeing as he hasn't pretty much encountered me yet, I could perhaps get into a conversation with him and then I could set him up into trying one last burglary." Alex knew it wasn't one of her best proposed thoughts, she guessed straight away after discussing this that Gene would dismiss it.

"He won't buy it Bolly. He doesn't fall for easy peasy lemon squeezy pulled tricks that get played on him. No what we're best doing is getting one of my snouts to hang around with him and then get him to report back to me." Gene went with his own gut feeling and suggested a better solution, one in which he reckoned wouldn't fail miserably.

"Gene we've should be arresting Owen Murray tonight not next Christmas." Alex sighed.

"Oh we will Bolls" Gene knowingly hinted. He planned on revealing the complete details of this to Alex later on that very evening at least after everybody had been briefed on what their roles will be in the undercover operation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As groups of people gathered outside neon lit nightclub in the heart of Central Fenchurch, Gene pulled the Quattro up around the corner of a nearby street, Umbridge Street. He glanced over at Alex who was busy applying some red lipstick to her lips. _Christ woman you're treating tonight like you're attending someone's hen do party. _He didn't really see the point in both of them dressing up too stylishly and smart with the purpose of them being believable as a couple. He saw the nightclub bouncer outside the club only allowing couples in, he quickly reconsider and now wondered if this might play in their favour.

"What are you smirking about Gene?" Alex soon picked up on his strange cheery expression that was displayed across his face.

"Finally you're bloody finished, come on let's go in the club together. If we find ourselves in any sort of trouble, Chris and Ray have promised us they'll have the back entrance of the building covered. Owen's got no way of escaping unless he climbs up drain pipes like Spiderman" Gene told her.

They both departed from the car and closely walked alongside each other. Gene took Alex by surprise when he consciously reached for her right hand and gently linked his fingertips with hers.

"Are you by any chance going to be surprising me as the night goes on?" She couldn't resist the odd giggle as they were crossing the road together.

"I might, depends on how many drinks I've had" Gene smirked back at her. They soon arrived outside the front entrance of the club. Alex reacted with surprise when she saw the giant-like height of the baldheaded nightclub bouncer.

"Oh goodness, wonder if he does this job as part time and works in the circus during the daytime." She found herself making a joke about him.

"Probably." Gene shrugged his shoulders. Soon enough they were eventually let pass into the club.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashes to Ashes **

**Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 7**

"We'll need to stay close to one another Alex, can't go getting ourselves lost this mad place." It seemed unusual to hear him, talking in a protective manner in front of her. Yet for some odd reason subsequently she felt grateful to hear those words being mentioned by him, in response this left a warmth feel and butterflies in her stomach. She was left more surprised especially when her eyes glanced and noticed straight away that he was still pretty much holding her hand.

"Okay I understand you loud and clear. Oh by the way Gene, you don't need to hold my hand for the rest of the night. I'll be fine, I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself out of harms way." She expressively suggested. She easily sensed that he was always finding himself considerably worrying about her safety. She wondered perhaps if the last few previous times were he risked life and limb to rescue her from criminal bastards, had now caused him to become more conscious enough to watch out for her and the team's safety more than usual.

Of course she believed she was capable of being careful and observant while finding herself alone. She'd learnt from her past mistakes and was now determined to prove this to him.

Gene finally let go of her hand after a while. "Sorry Bolls. Hope I haven't squeezed your hand too much. It's my nerves giving the old school brain of mine a proper walloping." Despite feeling slightly awkward he still managed to provide a reasonable explanation as to why he sometimes felt that way.

"Gene it's nothing to feel embarrassed about if that's what you're thinking. Anyway is there any possible sighting of him yet?" She quickly moved the topic of conversation on to more important matters, the real reason for them being there. They were occupying the neon lit cocktail bar, which was well out the way from the main dancefloor.

"No unfortunately, we need to stay focused and aware then we might be able to pick him out among the crowd in here. He's got to be here... unless the potty mouthed weasel faced bastard has changed his appearance to avoid being recognized by us then we don't stand a chance of catching up with him" Gene certainly knew it would become a difficult enough task to spot the wanted criminal.

"I need a drink, _oi Billy No Mates! _I'll have a scotch on the rocks pronto, if you serve them." Gene sharply called over to one of the young cocktail assistants behind the counter.

"You don't need to raise your voice Gene. What if someone hear just so happens to recognize your presumptuous voice, hmm" Alex remarked, she was desperately praying that he wouldn't dare blow their covers. She could tell he was particularly thrilled at being there in the nightclub.

"Christ it's no wonder the bloody sod likes these sort of clubs. Probably helps him with not getting spotted by some other nonce he's pissed off." Despite feeling mind-numbingly bored and slightly out of place as he was surrounded by _OTT nancies_, Gene still managed to share a sensible enough thought.

"Just promise me you'll let me know as soon as possible if and when you do spot him" Alex suggested.

"Of course it's not gonna slip my mind when it comes to telling you. Besides anyway I've been ready and waiting long enough to knock the smirk off the smug faced bastard." Gene acknowledged straight away about something he'd always wanted to do against the hunted criminal if he was provided the opportunity.

Alex could see how much determined the DCI was on seeking out to arrest and charge the guy. In a eager bid to brighten the mood and the atmosphere up she decided that they didn't really any drinks just yet. "You know what we can always leave ordering the drinks until later. Right now I'd prefer for the both of us to share a deserving dance to help us take a few stressful things off our minds"

"No Bolly this is neither the time or the place to be doing the bloody hokey-kokey" Gene emphasized He was hardly in any sort of mood to start strutting his finest, best moves on the dance-floor.

"Look just for half an hour at least, so stop acting like a drama queen and follow me okay. You don't really suit being one" Alex highlighted, tonight for her had become more than a straightforward undercover case, if truth be told it was more about helping to bring out a relaxed and more confident side of Gene. Without uttering another word she patiently turned and started walking away from him, she was hopeful that he may eventually get the message and with any luck he may follow on not far behind her.

She looked on ahead at the partygoers who were spending most of their available time on the dance floor either snogging each other, chatting with their friends and couples who were slow dancing to romantic music being played at that very moment. "_I don't care whatever more excuses or moans he comes up with, to stand out he'll need to dance with me"_

She sensed a forthcoming hand a friction away from the back of her left shoulder. A deep exhilarating voice attracting her attention right away. "I'm never gonna win in an argument with you I am, Bolly. It's not the first time a woman's stood up to me and questioned my reputation, snapped her fingers and stunned everyone in the room for the rest of the working day when she's won the argument." For some reason he felt the greater need to chitchat longer than expected.

She expressed her annoyance by how much he appeared to be losing focus on this undercover work again. She casually silenced him with a fingertip to the lips. "Sssh I think you've said just about enough...for the time being. Now about that dance I mentioned a few minutes ago." Alex calmly reminded him as the conversation started to surprisingly blossom into something more unexpected beyond their wildest expectations.

"Alright, if it'll stop you acting like a Missus Fussy Knickers, I'll dance and let you take the lead" Gene grasped her hand and proceeded to quietly lead them towards the centre of the dancefloor. On the way he pulled a few browned off facial expressions when a few unhelpful people didn't seem bothered to move themselves out of the way. They eventually found the perfect spot on the dancefloor surface and Alex tugged him fractionally closer to her. They both reacted like shy schoolchildren dancing together at a prom night.

Alex secretly believed he looked adorable whenever his cheeks rosily blushed.

"Here, put your hand around my waist and follow my lead, stay close and keep focus on me" She recommended. Surprisingly he did just as he was told, positioned his hand around the left hand side of her waist.

"Christ Bolly how close do you actually want me to dance with you. " In next to no time he found a presentable reason to tease her back relentlessly seeing as she started it herself, the admirable teasing.

"Shut up Gene and keep whatever thoughts you have, hopefully to yourself. Can't have you distracting me everytime you open your mouth" She carefully and reassuringly informed him to keep his thoughts under wraps for the time being at least.

Their planned dance soon eventually commenced, the both of them were optimistically taking things step by step initially before opting to boosting the dancing to a quicker pace. _"God Gene's not bad at this for a beginner, maybe he's trying to impress me or trying to persuade me to let us dance quicker." _She couldn't stop herself from emitting a giggle. She really hoped he hadn't been able to hear or seen her obviously giggling, unluckily for her, straightaway he had caught her profusely laughing. "Alright Giggly Knickers spill the beans, what's tickled your fancy all of a sudden?" he shouted above the loud New Romantic music.

"It's nothing Gene." So she maintained, in actual fact she thought she wouldn't be able to keep her own respective thoughts to herself and that she'd almost certainly blurt out in front of him what exactly was occupying her mind. Needless to say in response Gene would definitely enjoy teasing and flirting her much more. As they danced together impeccably, an undeniable attraction soon began to blossom between them. Gene's eyes elegantly gazed down at hers, they looked relatively capable of making any lucky woman weak at the knees. Alex had already knowingly sensed this feeling, she was clearly happy to identify this manner of feeling.

She admiringly gazed up at him, despite the observable fact that he was towering over her while they were slow dancing, he still looked absolutely handsome, charming and surprisingly laid-back. "You're not a bad dancer Bolly."

"I should say the same to you too. You're very talented at shaking your hips in time with the music. " Alex felt she had to tell him the honest truth, he needed some praise and compliments after all.

"You know that's one of the nicest things you've ever mentioned to me Bolly. You're getting too soft with me." Gene quipped as he responded to her kind spoken words. He hadn't received such generous praise before by anyone he formerly known or worked alongside back at the old Station in Manchester.

"Has nobody ever praised you before Gene?" She wondered curiously as to why he seemed exceptionally touched to hear the comment in which she made.

"No not much. I've been patted on the back and praised more times by male colleagues than the number of times I've punched suspects for doing bad French accents." Despite downplaying the disappointment that he felt regarding the fact that he hadn't been applauded nor praised from female colleagues back in the day when he effectively cracked a few investigated cases, he was still reminiscing about them glorious policing days in an optimistic manner.

"Sounds like to me they didn't have too much belief and trust in the Manchester Police." Without thinking of something lengthy and well thought out to say, Alex came out and shared a honest thought with him.

"I think they could have done with having beautiful looking and annoying mentor like you Bolly." Gene half slurred while he talked out loudly, Alex soon wondered whether perhaps there was a possibility that he may have had a few sneaky swigs from his hip flask when she had her back turned while they'd been sitting together in the Quattro earlier in the evening.

"Gene have you been drinking tonight?" She pulled away from him, releasing herself from his huggable arms and waited for an acceptable explanation from him.

"Just the once Bolly, Look I was tempted to have another swig from my hip flask and then you mentioned about us keeping close together." Gene tried as much as possible to explain.

"You said that not me!" Alex half laughed, she couldn't believe how bad his memory was.

"Alright I admit I've pissed you off god knows how many times in the past and tonight I didn't want to be disappointing you again. I'm doing everything you asked me to do. I'm not going to allow my dislike for Owen get the better of me. " She wondered whether she had become too judgmental with him, reacted too over-elaborate on him. "Am I forgiven?"

"Pretty much looks that way...yes." She half smiled as she confirmed this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been dancing together by her reckoning, for over an hour. "Maybe we should call it a night. Owen hasn't bothered to show up anyway." Although on the working side of things the night hadn't gone as according to plan as they both originally hoped it might. However on the personal side of things, the night for Gene and Alex had developed into something unexpected between them. One thing was clear, Alex was harboring certain romantic feelings for him. She clung to the last remainder in which she had, that Gene might also be feeling the exact same way as her.

"Ten more minutes." Gene verified, before scanning the half cleared out nightclub. When this attempt didn't look likely to be going anywhere, he eventually turned back to gaze at Alex.

"Do you really think we managed to persuade everyone in here that we were a happy couple?" She raised the question suddenly.

"Don't know, maybe." Gene found himself becoming preoccupied by the affectionate look she was giving him as they danced to the last song of the night. He realized that he couldn't hold back the overwhelming feelings he had for her any longer. His heart was now throbbing under his ribcage, his attractive eyes were darting wildly whenever she viewed the looks he was giving out. _"Christ what the bloody hell is she doing to me, them eyes of hers are trying to undo me right here on the spot. The Manc Lion's heart mellowing never thought it could happen. Sod it...Got to kiss her now..."_

Gene made the first move by placing his thumb and middle finger against her chin and titled it up, she stared expressively at him. Excitement rocketed between themselves especially as the realization kicked in, they were about to experience their first ever kiss. Gene narrowed the gap between within a matter of mere seconds and Alex followed, she was delighted that this was finally going to happen between them. As their lips inched closer to each other's, a voice called out from the other side of the room, it was Owen Murray gloating and bragging about a hefty payment he'd collected earlier in the night. Gene and Alex both disappointingly pulled away, their expected kiss would have to wait for another time.

"I just made a bloody fortune. I floored a restaurant owner and trashed his restaurant, left him unconscious on the floor.I could have done more damage but an ambulance was called so I fled."

"Gene you don't think." Alex looked horrified as she cottoned onto the possibility of who the poor victim might be. "Gene?" She turned around only to discover that he'd vanished into thin air. She ran out of another exit door, hoping to find him.

Gene was now talking to Chris and Ray in one of the back alleys surrounding the nightclub building. "Why didn't you two tell me about Luigi's restaurant getting attacked?" He wasn't feeling happy at all.

"We tried but you obviously didn't hear your radio in there. Guv I think he knows we're onto him, someone's telling him everything were discussing." Ray suggested.

"Oh bloody hell, this can't be happening again. We've got a bloody mole in our midst again." Gene fumed, the night was now turning into an absolute nightmare. As far as he knew from Ray had mentioned was that Luigi was now in hospital receiving treatment to the injuries he sustained and furthermore that another person from within the station was betraying him. "Where's Bolly?" He quickly realized that she wasn't presently alongside him.

What he didn't know was that she was finding herself overpoweringly being pinned up against a widened wall by a creepy looking Owen, he'd randomly followed her after catching a brief sight of her running out of the club. "I'm not going hurt you if you keep wiggling about like this." With some quick thinking, Alex managed to free herself from his heavy hands by headbutting him and then running off to go and find Gene. She was soon reunited with Gene and the team within minutes. She immediately wrapped her arms around Gene's waist and didn't desire to let go just yet.

Gene heard her crying, his gut feeling told him that Owen might be strongly responsible for this.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 8**

"See the thing I don't get…is why would the bastard all of a sudden attack a defenseless and popular restaurant owner like Luigi. It's just not right at all, a lunatic like him picking on a good guy and shoving him against the wall." Ray very much struggled to understand the likely reasons behind it. He also couldn't quite believe how he heard on the police radio about how seriously the restaurant had been damaged.

"I would say he was probably desperate enough to do something that would bring about an unprovoked reaction from us. Classic, typical behaviour from a criminal mind. Ray he seems fully aware of us being onto him. Who knows maybe he's capable of doing the exact same thing to other restaurant owners or pub landlords and of committing far worse by ransacking our own homes or perhaps maybe attacking one of us when we least expect it." She genuinely assumed the worst may happen or crop quickly rather than later especially given that she had almost herself been on the verge of getting hurt. She turned to look at Gene to see what his verdict may possibly be on this latest development, however sadly he hadn't managed to listen their conversation as he was glaring broodingly down at the half damp pavement instead.

He glanced up once he felt Alex's hand prodding the top of his shoulder blade. Christ she'd certainly known of what ways and seized opportunities to grab his complete attention most of the time. However before she had the opportunity to speak furthermore, Gene jumped in first before her.

"I'm taking you home Bolly and before you start getting all high and mighty like a right fussy posh bird, I'm not taking no for an answer, comprende?" Gene seemed to be the only detective to address this, his gut feeling told him that she shouldn't be traveling home alone back to her flat and that he should be responsible for driving her home . Clearly she couldn't argue with him this time around as he'd expressed a very good point, Owen would still be out there, most likely searching for his next innocent victim.

Ray soon wandered off away from them, he went over to one of the flashing Rover police cars to discuss a few matters with Chris.

"Shouldn't we go and find Owen, he was just only around the left hand side of the alleyway corner a few minutes ago." She thought they'd still had a good chance of getting him before he could do a runner, surely he was cornered now.

"No he'd be long bloody gone if we went to check on the last place you remember seeing him in, Bolly. The bastard's got more tricks up his sleeve than Pele has on the football pitch for Brazil." Gene reiterated, he was utterly convinced that he knew every one of Owen Murray's tricks like the back of his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 10:45pm Gene was now dropping Alex off in the Quattro outside the main entrance of the block of flats. "Thank you Gene" She felt strangely lost for words and distracted by the meaningful gaze he was giving to her, also she came unstuck when it came to thanking him for his surprising kindness and saying goodnight to him.

"So are you gonna invite me in with you?, for a few drinks." As soon as possible he put her right on the spot with his effective enough comment. She realized she couldn't dare say no because if she turned him down she knew she would definitely regret it especially if she started feeling lonely and scared in the flat on her own.

"Alright, I'll pour some drinks out for us, I think there should be a bottle left in the fridge in my kitchen. If you want to stay the night, then you can sleep on the sofa if you prefer to. I've got an extra duvet you could use to keep you warm." She suggested.

Gene couldn't help but chuckle loudly after working out how too well organized Alex appeared to be. "Christ you're turning into a Miss Feisty Organizer bird. It's not a problem I'll use my jacket to put over me."

"Fine but if you do feel cold I'll leave it in the living room for you anyway. Oh by the way there's really no need to humour me" She wasn't too impressed by what he'd just mentioned to her. Sometimes he preferred to make one or two cheeky mannered comments that tended to annoy her however afterwards she did end up finding the comments quite funny.

Once they eventually got up the stairs to Alex's flat, she happily opened up the door to let them inside. "Sorry about the mess everywhere. I haven't got around to tidying most of it up yet." She was somewhat embarrassed to confess about the untidiness but managed anyway to make an apology. There was an half filled glass of wine which carelessly left on the window ledge. some paperwork left on the counter-top in the kitchen and on the coffee table in the living room. She didn't feel she ought to tell him the real reason behind why the flat looked virtually messy, the reason being was that she hadn't been sleep comfortably well most nights.

"Blimey Bolly you're not as well organized as you claim you are. Sure you don't want me to put some things away for you. I can clean the wine glass if you'd like me to do so." He felt should help her with smartening up the living room and the kitchen area.

"Gene I really appreciate why you trying to be helpful by offering to assist in tidying up but it's 11pm and I'm not in a cleaning mood right now." All Alex felt like doing at that moment was prepare herself for bed and to snuggle up under the duvet. She cottoned on quickly to the slightly disappointed he expressed, not wanting him to feeling unhappy nor bored any longer, she made an easy suggestion. "However if you still want to, I'd be quite happy for you to hoover, polish and tidy up my flat in the morning instead."

"Would it be alright with you? for me to cook some breakfast for myself in the morning." He figured that there might be strong chance of him waking up with a hungry appetite for whatever food he could possibly find.

Not surprisingly she wasn't at all concerned about Gene frying some sausages or bacon in the pan or toasting a few slices of bread in the kitchen. "Gene you don't have to bother asking me, of course I don't mind you cooking something to eat for yourself tomorrow morning." She simply clarified, a part of her hoped that he wouldn't make a dogs dinner of the cooking and leave the kitchen in another fine mess. She tried not to let that passing thought worry her.

Gene glanced at his watch and Alex reticently looked over at the clock on the wall. After observing what time it was at that moment, Alex made an attempt to stroll past him. "Are you sure you don't want to stay up and talk with the Gene Genie about anything?"

She turned back and instantly responded to his recommendation. "I'd love to but if I did, I'd only end up falling fast asleep on the sofa after a few minutes... Goodnight Gene" She softly muttered to him while he was taking off his coat and then undoing at least three buttons on his shirt.

He went to stand opposite her, _heavens above_, she couldn't take her eyes off him for a minute or two, he looked rather dashing and handsomely attractive especially as he rested back against the countertop in the kitchen. " Night Bolly, hope you manage to sleep like Sleeping Beauty tonight" he bid her good night. Gene looked reasonably nonchalant and Alex seemed fairly carefree yet shy around him as she left him alone in the room. Gene silently watched her heading over and into the bedroom alone. He was curious to find out why she constantly had an unmistakable knack of leaving a spectacular effect on him whenever she left the room.

After carefully taking off his boots and placing them behind the sofa. Gene soon immediately made use of the comfy sofa by relaxing back and positioning both feet across the armchair. He was certainly remaining hopeful of getting plenty of sleep himself given that he'd endured a long, backbreaking day and night. He felt he obviously required it a lot more than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was no good yet again, annoyingly for the fifth night in a row Alex was finding herself lying wide awake and stargazing at the sky outside of her bedroom window. Clearly there seemed to be enough problems(The unprovoked attack on Luigi, the near kiss with the man she longed to tell that she loved him and the frightening encounter with Owen) and thoughts circumnavigating heavily on her mind. She didn't wish to lay motionless under the duvet, instead she wondered whether or not she ought to get up out of bed, tiptoe into the kitchen, with any luck not waking Gene up from his peaceful sleep and to pour out a glass of water for herself seeing as her mouth was parched.

She tossed the duvet to one side and ably got to her feet as soon as they rested flatly on the carpet. She gently opened the bedroom door and glanced around the gap of the doorway. She couldn't see anything in the darkened living room nor in the kitchen. The only thing she could manage to pick out was the relaxed and restful figure of Gene lying sideways on the sofa, fortunately he wasn't snoring at all. She became tempted to approach the sofa for a moment or two to check if he wasn't attempting to pretend to be sleeping.

However before she had a decent chance to do so, this assumption was correctly confirmed as Gene's eyes gradually opened and he managed to upheave himself on the sofa. "Couldn't sleep Bolls? No me neither." He reached his hand over to the nightstand lamp and switched it on thus allowing lighting around the room everywhere.

"No sadly not. I wasn't spying on you by the way." Alex explained right away to him.

"Are you sure about that? Sure you weren't quietly admiring my lips and hair by any chance?" He cheekily commented.

"Oh I'm positively sure. Actually I was just getting a tablet to help ease my headache. Might help me sleep better afterwards." She explained on furthermore, she acknowledged the concerned look expressed across his face.

"You didn't deserve what he almost tried to do to you, Luigi didn't deserve to be attacked and Alison didn't deserve to have her flat broken into. I'll swear on the Quattro if I have to but I'm going to bloody do anyway, I swear I'm going to make sure the nutter's sentenced to life in prison and that his prized money is given back to his victims." Gene was determined to make sure he would accomplish this goal once and for all. After taking her paracetamol, Alex went to sit down alongside him on the sofa, she started to find much more respect for him after he mentioned this.

"I'm going to visit Luigi in hospital tomorrow morning. Come with me if you feel you need to do so." Alex suggested to him, hoping he'd definitely agree.

"Of course I'm gonna, you dozy mare. Luigi's a bloody good friend of mine and I'm going to make sure the hospital staff are giving him the best food possible. If they're not then they'll be getting a right proper earful from me." Gene made another strong promise to see that his friend was receiving the best hospitality the staff had to fully offer for him. "Are you listening Bolly?" He thought she might have a comment or two to make about this.

When he finished talking, he caught a glimpse of her soothingly nodding off, her head was resting back lightly against the light brown pillow. There was a sensitive smile across his lips as he watched her fleetingly, honestly he couldn't help admiring how lovely and gorgeous she looked while asleep.

"I better get you to bed unless you'd rather sleep beside and keep me company for the rest of the night." Gene tenderly whispered by her left ear. He tried as much as possible to lift her up in his embracing arms however she seemed to keep defying his attempts to lead or carry her back to the bedroom. "So I see you'd prefer to see alongside me then, well there's no surprise there." Gene smiled to himself in thought before retrieving his jacket from the floor and placing it over the both of them. Within a matter of ten minutes or so they were both sound asleep, Gene's arms were enveloped around her.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 9**

Gene awakened first from his sleep, there was no reasonable doubt in his mind that he enjoyed whatever he had been dreaming about. He was never the talkative person who'd brag to anyone about how enjoyable his dreams tended to be. Putting thoughts of any of dreams aside, for some reason. Right at that moment in time his memory wasn't very good like it sometimes always was, as for some reasons he struggled to remember a few things, regarding what was said between them.

He suddenly found himself becoming distracted as he felt a hand softly caressing his upper chest-frame, _Bolly's hand. _Conscientiously he couldn't be certain on what to think, maybe she was having a naughty dream and was enjoying it very much. It appeared as though she was blissfully mapping out the lucky man's shoulders and upper physique chest in her dream.

She gave the game away by confirming who was the subject of her sexy fantasy dream. "Mmmm Gene, goodness you're incredibly gorgeous." A moan escaped from her lips. _Christ_ _Bolly, sounds like you're having one of the best dreams ever. _As much as he pretty much enjoyed listening to her never-ending moans, he was tempted to wake her up as he wanted to make breakfast for the both of them. Of course if he did, she might be annoyed at him for bringing her dream to an abrupt end.

As he shifted towards the edge of the sofa in a bid to get enough room to get up on his feet, she surprisingly and slowly opened both of her eyes, they scanned the familiar surroundings of the living room before finally acknowledging a fully awake Gene. She too couldn't remember much in regards to how she managed to have fallen asleep in the DCI's huggable arms. She had to admit to herself, he looked exceptionally handsome even if he did have messy/unkempt like hair. "Gene, what time is it?" She asked as she couldn't properly see the time on her bedside alarm clock.

When he didn't answer, she soon began to wonder what the reason was for why he hadn't fully heard her and also why he couldn't stop grinning with delight at her. "Why are you grinning for? You know you're going to have to tell me soon enough anyway." She remarked, he was obviously continuing to give her the silent treatment, keeping absolutely tight lipped like he'd always normally prefer to do over certain stuff. She really didn't have a clue for why he was annoyingly acting like a delighted winner who'd secured the highest ever jackpot at the Thursday night bingo.

She gave a frustrated look, it was clear to tell that she wouldn't stand for his over-the-top, ridiculous silent treatment any longer and so decided she would do all she could to force it out of Gene, by pinching him instead. "Well you asked for it." She started using her fourth finger and thumb to pinch his right arm. She smirked as soon as she saw him flinching and trying to hold back a foulmouthed remark. "Tell me or it's going to be your bum next." She whispered next to his ear, in a playful yet determined manner.

"Thought you might have resorted to giving me a slap across my gob by now instead of resorting to naughtier techniques" Gene finally managed to speak out while she was still applying the pinching the arm method of him. "Alright fine, I'll fess up to you if you want me to. Do you usually talk in your sleep Bolly?" He asked and at the same time, he was trying hard not to mention anything else that may therefore embarrass her.

Realization didn't take too long to kick in for her. No doubt Gene would try and ask her what sort of dream she was having about him. "Oh god...how much did you hear?"

"Too bloody much...not that I'm complaining or anything Bolly." Gene smirked thoughtfully. He wondered out of curiosity, yes of course she daydreamed and thought of him considerably but why couldn't she admit this to him.

"I think last night could have played a part on my conscious and the fact that you offered to drive me home in the Quattro, to which I'm still grateful to you for your kindness." Alex happily thanked him again, she really was grateful to for as to regards to this. They were now both sitting up together on the sofa, relaxing and feeling quite comfortable.

"Well I couldn't let you wander off home alone could I, I was bloody worried about you and concerned that Owen might have gone and jumped another chance of getting to you again. Look don't bother taking the piss but I'm worried about your safety here Bolls. You see the thing with him is that he'll always target people who he thinks are vulnerable enough for him to become just another one of his victims. Angela was lucky as were you." Gene's eyes immersed themselves on Alex's thoughtful look. He knew obviously that closure needed to bought on Owen Murray's committed crimes and to see that the man in question is given no likelihood of getting bail.

Seeing as they intended to visit Luigi, he believed that they should therefore pay Angela a visit as well. "We need to find out whatever else we can in relation to the burglary at Angela's flat. Plus see if her friend Janine has managed to remember anything about the tosser, who she mentioned to us about, the one who approached her a few days ago." Without a shadow of a doubt, he sensed his determination and motivation flowing from within.

"Actually I was just thinking about suggesting this too. Sometimes you annoy me when you rudely have to jump in first before me with suggestions." Alex mentioned, she soon wondered whether, in retrospective that he'd capably picked up on some of her modern-day policing skills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene I honestly never thought I'd even be saying this, you're a true mastermind at cooking breakfast." Alex commented, this really did leave her feeling genuinely surprised because of the fact the breakfast had been brilliantly cooked and not burnt like she originally thought it might. Also because it had been served impressively by the DCI. She could still smell the whiff of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen, fifteen minutes after they'd both finished their breakfast.

"I've got Luigi to bloody thank for that. Kept on nagging me and giving me advice on the many ways of wooing a bird with fine cooked meals. To tell the truth I reckon he was just trying to play matchmaker for me and to encourage me to stop acting like a right miserable lonely bastard." All of a sudden, his confidence to share a story or two, grew effectively and maturely than first expected.

"Well he's definitely taught you well." An unforeseen giggle emitted itself from her lips, she calmed herself down eventually when she caught a glimpse of him looking slightly unimpressed at first and then the grimaced look expressed across his face.

"Christ Bolly you certainly know how to helpfully give me a reason to pull a face at you. I was going to ask you this after we've solved this case but I feel I should get this off me chest as soon as possible, how you would feel about having dinner with me tomorrow night at my house...so what do you think? I know this isn't the best time to invite you over to mine but uh..." He was nervous, too nervous in actual fact. He realized he hadn't been on a proper date with anyone since he got divorced. Just seeing the delighted and surprised look on Alex's face made him realize how much he wanted to cook for the both of them again.

"Gene I'd absolutely love to" Alex quickly interrupted him as she confirmed her answer. He looked very pleased that she'd accepted his spontaneous invite. "Well I see that's done the trick in cheering you up more better." She willingly implied.

"Sure bloody has. Anyway as I mentioned we've still got a foul-mouthed Scotsman to hopefully catch and arrest. So we'd better be going to hospital as soon as we can." Gene reminded her that they would have a busy day ahead for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Fenchurch Central Hospital, Luigi was recuperating while sitting up in his hospital bed. There was no mistaking the obvious fact that he looked fairly bored and that he was clearly worrying about the restaurant not possibly being open for business later that evening. He was still hopeful the restaurant would be open as usual, by tomorrow afternoon or evening at the latest. Sure enough he agonized over this a great deal, he knew he couldn't actually run the place seeing as his left arm was in a bandaged sling and that his knees felt horribly weak, caused from being shoved on the floor by the unwanted restaurant customer.

"Alright Luigi?" Ray was the first person to visit him. He'd managed to bring in a bunch of grapes for him.

"Yes, it's nice to see a familiar face." Luigi smiled fleetingly, he nursed his aching left arm. "The doctor said I can be discharged later this evening or in the morning." There was strong Italian fluency within his voice as he spoke with a little sadness.

Ray sat down on the armchair alongside the bed, he acknowledged the look of unhappiness and the loss of confidence engraved within his body language and across his face. "Don't you worry Luigi, The Guv's going to go all out to get the scumbag who did this to you." The Detective Inspector made an important promise to him, he knew he respected him enough and so vowed to stick to the promise no matter. Luigi responded right away, grabbing hold of Ray's hand with his right hand and shaking it.

"Si grazie, Thank you Signor Ray." Luigi responded with such joyfulness.

"Good to see you smiling and being your usual self again Luigi." Ray mentioned before finally getting around to offering his Italian friend a handful of grapes. "Think you should have these, they're way too bloody juicy for me"

Meanwhile Gene and Alex were arriving at the same hospital, he was now carefully parking the Quattro in the hospital's packed car park. "Christ almighty who do these car owner twats think they are...Mayors or Mayoresses of Fenchurch, by parking their arsey cars in any spot they just so happen to fancy." Gene was having none of this, waiting in line for some posh nonce to reverse their valuable car out of the way and with any good luck leave a car space free. Fortunately a free space soon became available and before long Gene had successfully parked in this space.

Soon DI Drake and DCI Hunt were strolling through into the main entrance of Fenchurch Central Hospital. Alex was carrying a wrapped present for Luigi, something which she hoped he might pretty much enjoy. Before they had the opportunity to visit their friend, Janine, Angela's friend soon approached the both of them. "Hello again DI Drake, DCI Hunt. Angela wanted me to ring your station this morning but seeing as you're both here. You might as well come to see her. She's remembered some things and she's said she's willing to give you a good description of the man she saw the other day who was watching her."

"Right. I suppose we'll have to pay Luigi a visit after we've questioned Angela, Bolly." Gene explained, he rubbed his head delicately as he spoke. He knew they had plenty of time to visit Luigi and so he considered about them visiting him during the mid morning instead.

"How's Angela been feeling over the last two days?" Alex asked as they began to follow Janine who was leading them to where her friend now was.

"She's been feeling afraid, bored and tired. She thinks he might not give up on following, stalking her." Janine seemed to feel stressed out herself, she looked she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a few days.

"Who?" Gene asked, his eyebrows twitched into a frown.

"Only she can tell you, she hasn't been able to tell me who she knows might be responsible for doing all of this." Janine responded.

Alex started to understand Angela's plausible reasons for this, it was likely enough because she must be feeling tormented and fighting some negative doubts regarding putting her trust in people she considers to be loyal friends to her. Alex hadn't seen or encountered anything like this before, she thought she should be the person to speak to Angela one on one. "Gene maybe I should talk to her alone."

"What? Why?" _What had bought this decision on all of a sudden?_ He brooded over this intriguing suggestion Alex had made.

"Look she may or may not feel confident enough to open up to more than one person. I can help her, use a Psychology tactic with her." Alex suggested furthermore. They all stopped once Janine waved her hand after she saw her friend looking over in her direction.

Gene knew an argument wouldn't precisely do him any favors in proving how wrong Alex tended to be every so often whenever it came down to her useful Psychology expertise. "Fine, go ahead. Let me know if I'm needed if shoulder to cry on is required. Alex nodded and left Gene and Janine standing together in the doorway. _Did he really mean that about a shoulder to cry on?, never would have believed it, he's actually mellowing for once. _Hence maybe this one case that might result in bringing out the best of him therefore earn him greater respect.

"DI Drake, you got here in next to no time." Angela said, looking surprised.

"Actually myself and DCI Hunt were coming to visit you anyway. Janine's told us that you're ready to provide some more information on who the person responsible for the break in, to your flat may be." Alex said. She couldn't but feel sorry for the young woman.

"Yes, I've got over this again and again in my head. Remembering how scruffy the guy who was watching me. He was between 5ft 10ins - 6ft. Even though he hardly said a word he certainly had a cocky attitude about him especially in the way he walked. I don't think he looked physically strong and well built in appearance." She started to describe everything that she had managed to remember.

"Do you remember anything about his hair colour or the colour of his eyes?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I couldn't forget those horrible, nasty looking eyes staring at me like eagle's eyes. They were dark, definitely brown. The person's hair was dark, definitely not black, almost definitely brownish. I know he's followed me numerous times even before the burglary happened, he knew where exactly I was living. It's gotta be him who's accountable for the break in. The only thing I wished I'd heard was his accent, then you and DCI Hunt could have had a perfect chance of arresting him before he did the same thing to another woman." Angela said. There was a massive part of her that was glad to have gotten all of this off her chest.

"We're actually investigating another case, we think there's a strong chance of it being connected to your case." Alex knew she shouldn't have blurted this out as otherwise Gene wouldn't be best pleased with her for gossiping about the seriousness of the second case, which they were far from solving at the moment.

"You think it might be the same person?" Angela began to take a sudden interest.

"Yes, I shouldn't really be telling you anymore about this, my DCI would be unhappy if I did." Alex sighed, she regretted the fact that she'd half given the game away over the attack on Luigi's restaurant.

"Well I hope you get him and make sure he's properly sentenced to time in prison." Angela said. A short time later Alex rejoined Gene and Janine went into see and chat to her friend.

"Well what did she have to tell you?" Gene said.

"She never heard him speak one single word but she almost definitely remembers everything about the details of his casual appearance particularly everytime he followed her. Each and every time he managed to do so, apparently he had a horrible scruffy appearance about himself and also portrayed a cocky posture about himself. She mentioned about the fact that he had nasty looking eyes. The strange thing is that's exactly what I can remember about Owen, the look he gave me last night when he had me pinned against the wall. Without a doubt, it's him and Gene...I might have a good idea on how we could be able to catch him." Alex hinted at an impressive plan which she had half devised by herself.

"We need this to work, Drake." Gene commented.

"Oh it will, once we inform the rest of the team about it" Alex said.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are very much welcome, don't be afraid to comment**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Genehuntress for the review on the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 10**

For at least a few minutes or so he was none the wiser regarding Alex's feasible and risky plan. As he awaited her explainable response "Well come on then Smarty Knickers, would you care to enlighten me on whatever your genius plan actually involves?" Proving how enormous his ego essentially was, he was quick to pick up on the fact that she was annoyingly playing for time for some unexplained yet curious reason when the moment came to inform him of what she supposedly had in mind.

"The longer you keep me bloody waiting Drake, the more the suspense is going to become a right pain in the backside for me." A smug grin inscribed itself across his lips, he couldn't resist the delightful teasing and the tongue in cheek manner whenever he chose to show it in front of her.

"Well this might prove to be risky at first but once Owen gets convincingly taken in by this, it might not be as bad as you think. Let's just say he will be soon regretting making the choice of following Janine home." Alex finally got round to letting Gene in on this suggestion of hers. Of course Gene had by now cottoned on to why his DI was suggesting Angela's friend should help them. Nowadays he brooded over the thought of whether perhaps he had an undiscovered ability to read her mind.

"So that explains why you didn't want me poking around and interfering when you decided to go back and speak to Janine after you'd spoken to Angela. Yet you thought I might have done my best to charm her as much as possible into persuading her to not go along with your plan." Calmly and collectedly he confronted her on why she hadn't really wanted him listening in while she was chatting with Janine. As usual Gene looked doubtful and unsure because he was clearly convinced that this latest of her many ideas might eventually come to nothing.

She could tell for herself that he must have obviously been thinking this, something seemingly convinced her deeply that she was becoming far too well aware and conscious of Gene's surprising weaknesses and his ways of thinking on the subject newer cases nowadays.

"Look Gene please just don't go into one of your normal moods, at least try to give my suggestion just this one last chance okay." Every so often whenever it boiled down to winning him around, on going along with one of her implausible suggestions. Not surprisingly his stubbornness always frustratingly got in the way which only resulted in annoying her, right now it was doing exactly that. What's more there were a few presented opportunities were she felt tempted at first but then again managed to stop herself from flipping out and slapping him across the cheek.

While they continued to discuss further things about the investigation, Ray suddenly appeared in front of them "I thought I could easily make out your voices, too recognizable especially when bloody shouting. Anyway just thought you should know Luigi's been asking for you Guv by the way. Said he's feeling pretty shaken up after what that lunatic poof did to the restaurant last night." Ray was just about able to remain professional and calm with regards to everything that was being thrown at the team now.

"Okay thanks for keeping me and Gene up to date." Not wanting to see her friend and colleague get personally distracted distinctively by his bad feeling towards the person they already knew who was responsible for hurting Luigi.

"Right we'll go in and have a good catch up with him now. You'd be best heading back to the station Raymondo, you know hold the fort, take some calls and messages if any bother to come in. Plus one more thing...can you rally the team up before me and DI Drake return back to the office and before you ask why, it's because more or less we're clutching at straws here at one last sting on nailing Murray." Gene suggested, knowing how much the Detective Inspector would certainly thrive at the challenge of overseeing the running of the office in his temporary absence.

"Alright Guv I'm make sure everything's up to scratch and that the team aren't behind on paperwork." Ray gave a slight nod of the head to show he understood the instructions which were given to him. In a matter of seconds he headed out from the almost deserted corridor, leaving the Guv and Alex alone together.

"Well we're not going to achieve much by patrolling around out here or end up boring Luigi in there as we trade insults between one another for the rest of the morning. Let's not forget we've still got an important job to do Bolls, getting to the bottom of this big mess." Although he didn't mind staying and chatting to his sometimes confidant and dearest friend, Gene remained conscious of the fact that unwanted arguments or disagreements weren't necessarily needed especially for the time being. They both composedly walked alongside each other as they made their way into the ward to see their friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending more time than they originally expected to with Luigi; chatting, well mainly there was plenty of talk between Alex and Luigi, Gene hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways. However both of them were reassuringly able to significantly promise their friend that they would help out with the cleaning up inside the restaurant once this lengthy case was finally done and dusted. _"I'll clean around the bar area and shovel up any broken glass. While Bolly will be in_ _charge of polishing all of the tables and the window ledges. While you get as much rest as possible Luigi . _

Unarguably this was another side of Gene that nobody hadn't seen nor witnessed beforehand and which was now effectively gaining Alex's attention more than ever. Understandably it was becoming way too difficult to keep her eyes off him, this caring and gentle side of him was becoming wonderfully charming to observe at first glance.

From the corner of his left eye, without difficulty Gene had already seen her staring intently at him. "Come on then Bolly...spit it out, whatever it is that's making you look like a groupie." In a way he already knew what type of answer she would respond with, a reluctant one.

A minute or so later, he was proved correct. "I can't really say why, can we discuss another time perhaps?" She tried not to show her blushing after he politely confronted about this.

"If it's about our date then say so, there's no need to feel ashamed." Every so often he knew he had the unlikeable habit of snapping and flying off the handle in front of her however this time around Gene quickly decided that he didn't want to pressurize her over this.

"And here was me thinking that we still had an important job to do." Alex carefully reminded him of what he remarked about to her over an hour and a half ago. Her comment noticeably left a distinctive look of wonderment across her fellow colleague's face.

"You never cease to amaze me Bolls. Of course I haven't just so happened to have suffered memory loss. I know all too well that this old brain of mine is working as functionally as the clock in CID is." Unconvincingly Gene made a poor attempt at convincing her as regards to this. They both turned to face the other and by chance they caught a glimpse of each other's telling looks. Alex soon felt like she was becoming somewhat distracted and enchanted by his penetrating and meaningful stare, a look which was perfectly capable of melting any lucky woman's heart.

"You haven't answered my question, is there any chance of us making our way back to the station?" Bearing in mind despite the obvious fact of that she feeling she was growing ever closer to Gene, regardless of how much her feelings were conquering her heart and mind, still thankfully for the time being she managed to put her feelings to one side. She persisted in telling him again that they were most likely going to be due back at CID at least before midday.

Not a person to keep his own personal amusement under wraps, Gene couldn't resist a few chuckles as he effortlessly took her comments on board. "Still being a right Miss Fussy Fruitcake so I see." Gene directly suggested, in a relaxing yet gravelly voice. "Alright seeing as you rightfully insist we best be making our way back then." He said, while now displaying a different look, an expressive look of optimism and determination etched across his face.

His hand quickly started rummaging through one of his pockets, to retrieve his black leather driving gloves. He found them in his right pocket in next to no time and then placed them on his hands. He therefore began to start making an exit from the ward, Alex followed closely behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they eventually returned back to the station, the both of them were soon left surprised and speechless when they found CID crowded with many members of the public, presumably all had been bought in for minor street offenses. If truth be told it hadn't looked as though Ray had gathered the team together like he promised he would.

"Christopher where's bloody Raymondo gone and disappeared to?" Gene asked the Detective Constable as soon as he saw amongst the crowd of people by the photocopier and the staff canteen.

"Oh Viv popped into the office and mentioned to him about a phone call from some bird in Glasgow, said she knew that bloke we're after." Chris responded right away, unsurprisingly he remained clueless and blissfully unaware of the real reason as to why Ray's sudden absence was to a certain degree worrying his colleagues. Despite expressing some concern, they were both clearly determined and eager enough to push on with important working matters. Still curiosity didn't take long to get the better of them as they now both found themselves mulling over this so-called phone call from this unidentified woman. Maybe this might finally provide them with all of the answers they had both spent some considerable amount of time searching for.

"Is everything okay?" Chris finally sensed something wasn't right.

"It's nothing Chris, well actually me and Gene just need to see what Ray's heard over the phone from this woman in Glasgow. Once we're told whether there's any new information, I promise we'll then explain everything to you and the team as soon as possible." She didn't want to see the DC being kept in the dark about this and so decided it would better for him to be kept up to date with any latest developments related to the current case they were still investigating.

Around 15 minutes later, once most of the minor and petty offenses had been sensibly dealt with by the team, the running of the office soon enough pretty much went back to normal. Ray also had eventually returned, when he sat back behind his desk, he looked relieved once he acknowledged that DI Drake and the Guv were back from the hospital and that they were respectively sitting at their desks and catching up on paperwork/form-filling.

His weary and tired appearance didn't go unnoticed by everybody in the office, especially Chris who thought he should check to see whether his friend might be feeling alright and hopefully that he hadn't become too moody whilst being on the phone. "Blimey Ray you look exhausted, how long did she keep you waiting on the phone for?" He stuck to keeping his question short and sweet when he asked his friend this.

As soon as Gene and Alex wandered across the room towards his desk, he therefore chose to tell them, every single bit of detail this caller from Glasgow had elected to tell him. "Look I know it was important for me to write down everything but this bird she just talked and talked and banged on way too much. I couldn't get a word in at all. However when I finally did, I was able to write down whatever I could. I reckon there's enough evidence against the bastard to guarantee that he'll be sipping cold soup and being used as a prison punchbag for years to come." Ray looked enthusiastic regarding this, Gene gestured for the notebook the DI was holding onto. When he did hand it over, Gene's eyes focused on the neatly handwritten information on the notebook.

Alex gave Ray a supportive smile, when Gene eventually finished reading the info. He cleared his throat and so shared his thoughts with them. "I think we've made the mistake over the past few years of thinking Murray was a smug faced poof, now this just proves he's as dumb as an elephant." Finally this was indeed the breakthrough they very much needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 2pm, after the rest of the team were put in the picture about the clear-cut evidence they now had on them. They were given orders to park and block the street areas of Central Fenchurch, Roscoe Avenue and Gregson Street while Gene would park the Quattro around the corner in Dexter Road which was a well known criminal hotspot for street attacks and planned newsagent robberies in the past.

They had contacted Janine and had importantly explained everything to her, understandably she seemed up for the challenge, to help the detectives out on cornering this irresponsible and dangerous individual who had horribly turned her friend's life upside down. Alex, Gene and Chris were currently sitting in Janine's front living room, Chris was carefully fitting an invisible like micro wire underneath her shirt collar. To his colleagues understanding and point of view, they believed Sam had taught him this remarkably well.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Alex asked, needing verification with regards to this.

"I'm quite sure DI Drake. I want do all I can to help you to ensnare this creepy ratbag." Janine said, reaffirming her pledge that she'd made to her friend when she was first admitted to hospital a few days earlier.

"All Done Christopher?"

"All Done Guv."

"Right let's head off to our preplanned spot in Dexter Road then." Gene said in a confident manner. Everyone except Janine left her house around 2 minutes later. Once Gene had driven the Quattro away from the side of the pavement outside her house, Janine soon rang the number she was given a few days ago by this mysterious looking man who she assumed might be connected to this hateful and bullying man, who the detectives had described as.

"Hello, hi my name's Janine. Your friend approached me a few days ago, said there was an available job you might have. Well I'm given it some thought and my answer's yes. Is there a chance that we can meet up at a cafe in Dexter Road in an hour's time? Oh great I'll meet you there then."

While Gene was driving, Alex had done the listening in over the radio. "He's agreed to meet her, in an hour's time. We better get there handy in case he pulls a surprise stunt on her and us." Alex suggested, Chris and Gene were both in agreement already about this.

**All Reviews are welcome**

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Genehuntress for the review on the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 11**

Curiosity was getting the better of him and certain negative thoughts were playing deeply on his mind as he wondered whether perhaps Murray could have smartly figured out about the plan set in motion against him. "Hope the bastard isn't gonna send us on a wild bloody goose chase, you know about him promising to meet up with her."

Alex was thinking more differently with regards to this. "Well don't be getting too hasty and be getting way ahead of yourself over this. He''ll end up showing up eventually. Don't forget we both know that he's more or less got a predictable habit of turning up late." It was becoming blindingly obvious as time progressed that she was discovering some known yet unpleasant things about the Scot. For starters the thing that strikingly stood out the most was his unusual behavioral patterns. She hadn't ever encountered a criminal who'd behaved in this way before and this left her feeling clearly perplexed, she looked beseechingly as her eyes studied the comings and goings across the road from where the Quattro was parked.

All of a sudden, she felt a heavy hand nudging her in the shoulder.

"You know what, I really can't be having one of Fenchurch's finest detectives, losing her way and getting herself inappropriately lost in daydreams about a certain lucky bloke, especially right now." Gene said, he impressively found a nice enough way to enlighten the serious mood between themselves. While they continued chatting furthermore in the Quattro, Janine appeared, she was solicitously clutching a small brown leather handbag as she carefully crossed the road.

"Christ almighty what made her think that carrying a handbag would make her look like a proper posh bird? I hope she isn't gonna let him get too close or end up forgetting that's she meant to be helping us out otherwise he'll be fancying his chances at dipping his hand into her handbag for some ten pound notes." Gene quite bluntly just wouldn't stop behaving offputtingly which resulted in him further getting on her nerves, to the point where she felt willingly tempted into giving him a much needed piece of her mind, hopefully he might take a rightful step towards thinking optimistically again about various significant matters.

"For once will just please stop doubting everything and start regaining your control. We will get a result, that's a certainty." There she finally became capable of getting everything off her chest, including her absolute annoyance towards him because of his gloomy and pessimistic behaviour.

Fenchurch's and maybe possibly the country's most wanted criminal finally put in a long overdue appearance in full view, he was smoking constantly and also coughing whenever he held the cigarette away from his mouth.

"Well, well look who it is, the smoking pansy arse ponce." Gene said as he saw the cocky looking Scot.

"Gene promise me you won't let your temper get the better of you." She sighed despairingly but still remained hopeful that he might with any luck, finally listen to her.

He couldn't avoid a meaningful yet brazen smile as he soon realized just how annoyed she was genuinely feeling with him at that precise moment. "Fine Bolly, I'll try and behave myself, more appropriately from now on. You know by the book. I'll prove it if you want me to" Despite seeing the funny side to this, Gene did start to believe she was truly entitled into giving him a reasonable telling off. God sometimes he hated to admit she was spot on regarding a few disagreements regarding some of the cases they'd previously investigated but then again it was becoming more and more surprising to find himself actually agreeing with her when her point had become clear to see. Maybe he had foolishly let his personal problems cloud his judgement far too often.

Putting their conversation to one side for the time being at least, they both resumed their observation of the developing proceedings right before their eyes. They could see Owen casually pacing along the pavement as he began to make his way towards the meeting point. Once he carefully set his intensive eyes on Janine, right away he knew he shouldn't be playing the waiting game by keeping her wait more longer and so he decided he ought to introduce himself to her. She was exactly how Jim described her, _a vulnerable and easy to manipulate woman_.

"Hello it's Janine isn't it? I'm Owen by the way." Gene didn't look entirely impressed especially when he overheard Owen's dishonest charm tactics

"Hasn't been more than a minute and he's already talking bollocks. He'll say anything to charm the knickers off her."

"Certainly seems that way with him." Alex let out a stressful sigh, her hand reached out for something in the glove department. She took out a pair of sunglasses, ones which she'd earlier placed in there when Gene had his back turned. She remained hopeful that Janine wouldn't become another unfortunate victim of Owen's and be taken in by some of his many lies.

"Nothing's ever been straight forward with him, once a smarmy arsed liar, always a smarmy arsed liar. The only thing that weakens him is...loneliness and a woman who's like him in so many ways." Gene genuinely considered this to be the case with his nemesis. "She's a posh bird and she needs to have him wrapped around her finger." he said of Janine. He very much wanted reassurance and to feel confident that this young woman will unanimously help them by luring Owen into this prospective trap.

Janine and Owen eventually both decided to enter the Hungry Joes street cafe together on the corner of Dexter Road.

"When do you want the team to move in and surround the cafe Guv?" Ray asked over the handheld radio.

"Not yet Raymondo, we can't exactly be giving the game away too soon. Best giving them another 15 minutes or so and then there's nothing happening, we quietly block the front and the back of the building then we boot the doors down if we have to." Gene responded, proving the team with another instruction. He couldn't rid himself of a horrible, yet awkward feeling in his mind that this might end up becoming more problematic and difficult than he first expected to be.

"Understood Guv," Ray and Chris shared the same comment as they both responded at the same time as one another.

The team worryingly checked their watches as time progressed, coming up to around 3:30pm in the afternoon. Mixed opinionated views and concern looks were on the team's mind when there still appeared to be no sighting of Janine nor Owen. Therefore the team were being forced to resort to Plan B as discussed back at the station earlier, take out the Scot if he appears alone outside the cafe however before they the chance to plan this out further, the two of them emerged from the cafe together. There was a genuine suspicion that he might have charmed her into thinking that he was a misunderstood individual.

Fortunately the Fenchurch detectives' suspicions were proved incorrect, Janine and Owen didn't look like they were close at all, they looked slightly distant from each other as they were strolling out from the cafe. Not particularly keen on waiting a minute longer, Gene as he normally would especially whenever it came to bracing himself and the team to hunt down and eventually make an important arrest, had quietly decided the time was now to swoop in and nab Owen as soon as possible.

He gave his colleagues the go ahead "Be careful Christopher, Raymondo. Don't forget we've dealt with him this nonce before and look where that got us bloody nowhere. This time we get him indefinitely." Gene outlined one last instruction to the team. He placed his radio on the dashboard once he finished talking and right away opted to jump out from the Quattro driver's seat. With his pulse gun tightly clutched in his hands, he rushed across towards the street wall corner.

Gene's eyes scanned everywhere, making sure that the coast was clear for him and the team to make their move in on the suspect. When he saw nobody hanging about, he gave them the full go ahead. "Right let's get this over and done with."

Chris took a dangerous risk by sprinting across to the corner of Lewisham Street, Ray followed not long after. Both detectives while holding and leveling their guns purposefully at the Scot's chest, had clearly taken Owen by surprise. "Don't even bother thinking of doing a runner, it's unlikely to get you far ." Ray suggested.

"You set me up you stupid cow." Owen mouthed to Janine before shoving her over, this caused her to stagger forward and then tumble over onto the pavement. Chris went over to help her up. This left Ray to face Owen alone but before he had the opportunity to make the arrest, Owen fled the scene.

"Shit. Guv he's heading over to where you and Drake are." Ray messaged Gene on the radio.

Owen desperately ran across the busy street and looked back over his right shoulder to see if he might have been getting chased by the detectives. He looked forwards and soon found himself on the receiving end of a heavy punch to the face. This left him feeling dazed and confused as he tried to recover from it. His eyesight became imperceptible when he tried to confront the person responsible for punching him.

"What's the big deal for punching my lights out?, you pathetic bastard." He shouted angrily.

"I'll give you three clues shall I. One, you deserved it anyway. Two, you're nothing more than a smug faced wind up merchant and Three, your gob looks punchable enough than a bouncy castle. Oh and by the way...You're nicked." Gene gladly made the arrest, he got out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Owen's hands together before putting him into one of the police cars nearby. An air of confidence and relief overwhelmed Gene as he and Alex walked over to the Quattro together. His right hand didn't half hurt though when he rested it on the car's bonnet.

"You sure you don't want me to take a look at that for you Gene?" Alex asked.

"I don't see why not Bolly." He said, there were so many more things he hoped that she might be able to take look at.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ashes to Ashes: Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 12**

"Well I didn't expect that, Murray falling at the first fence while getting interviewed. One thing's for sure he's proven he's not quite the smug faced tosspot he's been claiming to be over the last few years." Without question this guaranteed eye opener had now left Gene looking quite baffled.

"Maybe the reason is because Owen's decided enough is enough and that he's simply chosen to own up to the other crimes he's previously committed. Sometimes in a while, a criminal's guilty conscience can get the better of them which then compels them to make a full blown confession. I've seen it happen all before Gene." Because of her faithful enough Psychology understanding and awareness, Alex accurately considered this to be the case.

He pouted, his movements and physical response were ever present as usual whenever he thought she was getting too ridiculously clever because of her know-it-all opinions. "You know Bolls, sometimes your clever bird views from time to time can be rather annoying to tolerate but then again it gives me a satisfying thought and makes me see you in a much better light." Gene said, this affirmation how he particularly felt towards her, left her looking openly speechless and knocked for six.

"You're incapable and unable to stop yourself from taking whatever good enough chance you can get, to tease me outrageously. You know what your problem is Gene...you're tenacious and bold as brass." She soon suddenly found herself gazing admiringly at him. God she hoped he hadn't cottoned on yet about her ever blossoming feelings towards him, by putting two and two together. She actually couldn't help the way she cared affectionately about him. To tell the truth, ever since the DCI had recently returned from a surprising weekend away holiday in Brighton to help clear his head, she had started to find herself admiring Gene's now sophisticated and charming new appearance.

For three and a half years it became apparent and perceptible that the DCI preferred to flirt and display a more naughty and lighthearted side of himself only to her and nobody else. Therefore had he really been too embarrassed to show his greatest flirting techniques in front of the rest of the team? maybe he worried that they might jump at the chance of gladly taking the piss out of him or worse enough mock him, for demonstrating lame chat up lines when attempting to pull a single woman.

"Gene?" She couldn't quite complete her sentence on whatever she wished to tell him.

He smirked as he started to pay a lot more attention to her, he wanted to find out why she suddenly came over all nervously in front of him. "What is it Bolly?"

She didn't want to embarrassingly overplay matters as a few natural nerves began to show within her thoughts. "It's nothing too special...actually I'm just thinking about and looking forward to our date...get together later this evening." She gingerly peered lengthwise up and down the corridor, nobody seemed to be hanging around by the front desk nor in the front entrance-way to the station, craftily smoking a cigarette. What suitable reason did she need to worry about? so what if one of her colleagues had taken it upon themselves to listen in on her frisky conversation with the Guv. She realized it wasn't worth worrying at all, if they(Ray or Chris) would end up bragging to the rest of the team on what they overheard.

"Maybe we could share a dance to round off the night" Alex candidly suggested. There was a strong hint of building determination within her composure, at the prospective of having one of the most greatest nights ever, with the breathtakingly handsome looking man she'd grown to respect and think highly of over the last three years.

"Christ keep your voice down Bolly, you never know might be hiding around here and listening on what we've been talking about, for one you being excited. I've been waiting for a night like this for a long time." Gene quietly and thoroughly whispered to her. Little by little, the eventual undoing of his machismo viewpoint and his stubbornness was surprising to witness. Oh well at least he seemed to be in a perfectly normal mood for a change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that humid evening, a surprisingly relaxed and well smartly dressed Gene was now picking up Alex in the Quattro outside Luigi's restaurant. He carefully parked alongside the curb and glanced to the left hand side of the outdoor night view. Straight away he clapped his delectable eyes on Alex's eye-catching appearance. When she saw him watching her, she was quick off the mark in voicing her feelings there and then. Of course she didn't feel too unhappy with him for turning up late, she soon went into speculation mood. Maybe he'd devoured a few swigs from his hipflask, hoping it might help calm whatever nerves he felt.

"And what time do you happen to call this by the way?" Obviously he hadn't clearly arrived on time as first planned.

Gene reached across before gently opening the passenger seat door for her. "Drake are you daring to question my impeccable timing?" He analyzed her casual, offhand reaction while he looked questioningly at her. She truly maintained a typical habit of messing around and teasing him regardless.

"What makes you presume that Gene?" Confidence and encouragement soon thrived from within as she willingly responded to the question he'd asked.

"Because my gut feeling tells me so. You're a predictable and a bad teaser Bolly if you don't mind me saying so. Can't fool me. I can read you like the English Dictionary." He grinned cunningly. "So are you going to stand there all night or are you going to get in here and take this seat next to me?" He took the golden opportunity to remind her that they ought to be heading back to his house as soon as they possible can.

"Not until you apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For turning up late."

"Fine I'm sorry for disappointing you slightly by showing up late. Now is there a chance of us getting a bloody move on...I left soft potatoes on the kitchen table and I fear they've probably turned into mini potatoes soft balls." Gene promptly made a sincere apology and then from nowhere mentioned about the food he'd left out at home may well now be past their sell-by dates.

"Apology accepted. I don't mind however you cook our meals for the both of us." She was quick to respond and to reassure him, she enjoyed different arrays of cooked meals.

Around 15 minutes after Alex finally overcame unrelaxed state of mind; as Gene inconveniently revved up the effective speed within the Quattro while he was driving it down a long stretched road, Alex looked contemplatively as she began to wonder about why Gene had never once welcomingly invited anybody from the station back to his house before, not even his longtime friends Chris or Ray. It remained a peculiar mystery as to whatever the tangible reason was with regards to this.

"Come on then, you gonna spill the beans on why you haven't been able to take your eyes off me from the moment you parked your posh bum in the passenger seat." By no means was he going to let get off scot free after her giggling and teasing with him all day.

"You might get your answer but it won't necessarily be just yet." She fought back by discreetly flirting with him yet again. The chemistry between the two detectives looked crystal clear, the million pound question which they kept asking themselves was, who might withstand the nerves and conquer their reluctance by telling the other person how much they meant and how they couldn't live without them.

"Oh well if you're unwilling to let me know why you've been fluttering them delightful eyelashes of yours at me then I should take the chance to warn you Bolls, I'll soon be finding a good enough way of making sure you let the cat out of the bag." Gene remarked, an air of confidence and carefreeness evident in his speech.

After a further 10 or so miles, the Quattro eventually reached the outside part of the front garden/pathway which lead up to Gene's house front door. "We're here...Bolly. What's the matter with you now? Don't tell me you've been sitting at that washing machine again haven't you?" He couldn't understand as to why she hadn't tried to say anything as they both went to get out from their side of the car at the same time. Maybe for some reason she was reconsidering, having doubts about being there with him this evening.

"Have I said something's wrong because if I have bloody have. I'll be telling myself off for behaving like a bastard tosspot." Gene suggested.

"No it's nothing you've said. I guess it's because I think your house isn't what I expected to be." Alex smiled as she gave her sensible explanation.

Gene's eyes widened with surprise, he added a tender nod. He glanced over his right shoulder and then looked back at Alex. "Right would you fancy joining me then?" Gene approached the front gate and lifted the handle up, he lightly pushed it open. Alex followed him into the house.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ashes to Ashes: Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 13**

This coherent man of whom she had grown to respect considerably more since the beginning of this evening certainly had it all, his very own consolidated office and a neat and tidy front living room and also a not so spacious back kitchen, well almost all. Without a doubt there was more to discover about Gene Hunt than his notorious love of scotch and fast, expeditious retro cars, a good-natured and gentle side to him that the rest of them hadn't known about.

The flustered look on his face was terribly easy to read. "Are you sure you don't perhaps...need my help with some of the cooking?" She could tell how much he was getting himself in a flap over making sure he wouldn't forget which meal to prepare and cook firstly.

In actual fact he did appreciate her kind offer however he was still determined to prove his capability and know-how especially when it came down to preparing and rustling up the perfect meal for two. "Bolly, I think I'm completely capable of preparing and frying food & vegetable." So he apparently pointed out while they were talking and standing by the kitchen door.

"Okay but if you come unstuck with anything, feel free to let me know. I'm not going to upstage you if that's what you think." Alex suggested, informing him that the thoughtful offer of help will always be available.

"I know I don't say this often enough to you with some things...thank you Alex, it's nice of you to offer, you can if you want to ..." He responded nervously as he properly thanked her. One thing he had the unfortunate habit of doing without realizing was, frowning his eyebrows and grimacing reservedly. This never once went overlooked by the every curious female Detective Inspector. For a few moments there appeared to be an exchanged look of compassion between both detectives as the silence clearly started to become observable.

The moment ended when Gene's stomach let out a hungry rumble and this resulted in them both burst out crying with laughter. "Well someone's certainly hungry." Alex said provocatively, in a nutshell. They both made their way into the back kitchen, the Detective Inspector took one of the seats along by the kitchen counter. She smiled with admiration whilst watching him making a start on the cooking. Goodness he looked lovable and lovely for any woman to behold, especially in his blue apron which he was now wearing.

"Bolly you're staring, I don't like anyone staring while I'm thinking. There's plenty of stuff you can stare at within here or in the front room." Although his back was turned, he could simply tell that her eyes were engrossingly observing him

"Like what?" She pretended she didn't have much of a clue on what he was going on about. Sure enough she knew anyhow that he would have by now read her thoughts like a book.

"I don't really know Bolly, it depends on whatever appeals to you the most." Gene sensibly recommended. Obviously he knew what her answer would end up being, in spite of everything he knew her like the back of his hand.

"What books do you have?" She suddenly asked him. He smiled knowingly to himself and looked back over his shoulder as she quietly wandered into the front living room. Christ she certainly was a smart, posh-bird bookworm devotee like he first imagined she might be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meal for two, went down as a prosperous treat. She had ended up being won over by his deliciously cooked, Veggie sausage and pineapple canapes for her and Tuna Casserole for himself. "I've never heard of Tuna Casserole before, is this recipe that runs in the Hunt family by any chance?" Alex asked after she finished her meal first. She definitely hoped she wasn't making it look as if she maybe pressurizing him for a straight answer. Thankfully her concerns were cleared up and straightened out once and for all by Gene as he gave her a comforting and reassuring look after seeing the slight panic response on her face.

Gene didn't wish to mention too much considering that's all he'd spoken about since the beginning of the evening. "It belonged to my ma'am, well her cookbook to be precise. Long running traditional family recipe. You know all this cooking bollocks is turning me into a right masterchef ponce. You must be getting fed up and wishing we were muttering on about something else instead."

"No, not at all. Gene you've got no reason to think you're boring me. In actual fact I don't really mind hearing more about your mum's favorite food recipes." She suggested, smiling cheerfully and encouragingly at him. He couldn't quite believe her persistence right away as he sat back in his chair.

"You sure you're up to listening to me rambling on. Filling you in on 50 pages worth of my mam's traditional meal recipes cookbook Bolly?" Gene selected the perfect time to ask her this, needing to be clearly reassured by her.

"Oh Absolutely." She commented, flirting somewhat with him as she responded. She couldn't help nor resist giving him the one or playful glances. She did honestly find herself growing more and more closer to him, she was convinced Gene was taking a considerate shine to her too.

Half an hour later, they'd both managed to finish their slices of Strawberry Cheesecakes on their plates. Gene had never once bought or tried this certain mouthwatering dessert in the past but decided to try it out of curiosity. "I always thought cheesecakes were more for poofters but I guess I was proved wrong. This tastes way too bloody good Bolly. Might bring some to work one morning and when nobody's looking have a spoonful."

She soon ably cottoned on to the actual truth behind his reasons for not feeling the undeniable urge to stuff his gob in his office . She realized, he might not want the piss being taken out of him, depending on whether the rest of the team found out about him being a secret cookery fan, even though arguably he wasn't too much of a good cook himself despite having cooked the one perfect meal.

"I doubt Ray won't be too bothered if and when he finds out you love all things to do with Delia Smith and Keith Floyd's recipes." She said, from the first moment they'd encountered the other and then got to know a lot with regards to each other's manners, she had genuinely found his insecurities, sometimes stubbornness and tentative feelings somewhat annoying to endure throughout the past three years or so. Things had to change eventually, the trust and consistency between them needed to be strengthened no matter what.

"Well you don't know Raymondo as well as you think you do. He has the habit of taking the piss out of you over the stupidest of things." Gene regrettably informed her. He disliked the feeling he felt right now, worrying that he might be slowly descending into the old pattern of discomfit and gawkiness whilst he spoke to her.

"Well this is a first, my DCI feeling awkward and anxious as to what exactly his other DI has to say concerning a possible packed lunch-meal or a dessert meal." She wasn't the greatest advice giver, whenever it came down to giving advice on the pointless of things, as far as she was concerned but felt it should be necessary anyway to show plenty of honesty with whatever words of advice she wished to properly get off her chest.

There must have been something in the air or an extra ingredient in which he'd forgotten he'd probably he'd added to their both meals, that causes him to feel a tempting urge to chuckle after overhearing everything she told him. Thankfully enough his better side, his more lighthearted and relaxed side started to unveil itself right in front of her once again.

"Christ Bolly you've certainly found the right moment to make me want to close my eyes and picture you waving your Bewitched magic wand whilst winking your eye seductively at me."

Alex returned and refocused her wandering gaze back on Gene, she was looking for a promising sign of respect and awe in his facial expression. "I never would have believed it, not for one moment, that I'd be subject of your daydreams, fantasies." She couldn't hold back an alluring smirk as she absorbed this thought.

"Bolly are you going to be behaving badly like this all evening? taking whatever opportunity you can in order to get on my nerves and then turn the tables by suddenly whispering all your filthiest of thoughts into my ear?" Gene suggested knowingly, he reckoned this would be the exact thing she might attempt to do.

"Maybe" She got up from her chair and strolled across the room towards the settee, before taking a seat. "Going to join me or not Gene? or are you going to sit there pouting your lips all night?" She gave him a surprising dilemma to chew over. She wiggled about on the settee, much to her own surprise as she soon discovered, this settee felt actually rather comfortable to relax back in. It's armrest even had the ability to help to rest a sore arm or leg on.

"Don't mind me Bolly. I'll sit in the single armchair." Gene half grinned as he got up from the kitchen table and went over to join her in the front living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The current time on the clock in the front room was getting on for 9:45pm. They'd both found themselves chatting to each other, rather enjoyable and comforting. Gene preferred this more than the occasions as to whenever they both got themselves caught up in yet another heated argument.

"I've enjoyed everything about tonight, how about you?" Alex gave a slight yawn whilst asking him this.

"Yeah,hmm... it's been fun and cheeky to say the least Bolls. we've certainly flirted nonstop and had enough to tell each, probably enough to bore the hell of Raymondo if we ended up having a conversation like this back at the station in front of him." Gene chuckled again, it was quite nice and a lovely sight to witness him unwinding and behaving himself properly for a change.

"I'd say that pretty much sounds about right" She was quick to agree with him regarding this. She couldn't help but feel reasonably tired as she sat back, resting her head back. She's surprised to feel exhausted and so musters up her courage in hopefully staying awake for at least until midnight.

"Tired already?, hope it's not because I've been boring you? Mind you it's a bit rude to doze off while the Gene Genie's talking. " He looks towards her, a smile across his lips although he was trying not to show it too much.

"Yes" She nervously responded. Oh God what must he be really thinking. Either that she'd drank too much wine and had scoffed her food down too quickly.

Gene didn't appear to see it that way, particularly as he hadn't seemed too fussed nor bothered with regards to her modest reaction. "You might as well stay here tonight, can't have you going home alone anyway. I'll get you a spare duvet." He showed once more just how much he truly cared about her safety and well-being. He pretty well knew he would never forgive himself if he wasn't able to prevent her from travelling home alone, back to the flats/apartments and out of the blue something unfortunate then happened to her.

She was curious to as why he'd suddenly stopped whatever it was he was about to do. She sat up halfway, her left arm was resting on the armrest. "Gene are you alright?" She asked him.

"Hm...oh I'm just thinking...about stuff." Gene narrowed his eyes intensely, using them to study her discreet feedback. He wanted to tell her the truth but decided against it, believing he stupidly might go and upset her because of this reason. In his mind Gene done all he could to dismiss this unwelcomed thought as much as possible, as soon as he saw Alex calmly getting up from the settee and then starting to intentionally walk over towards him. He wondered what else she might have to tell him. Once she managed to do so, her grey-green eyes gazed up at him attentively. She could tell right away he was trying to hide his worry about her.

"To be honest Gene, I actually wanted to stay here tonight anyway. I think the both of us needed each other's company considering that we've both survived a challenging two days." She said in reference to the Owen Murray case, both detectives had attended Owen's first court hearing at Fenchurch Magistrates Court, the day after they'd arrested and charged him for the previous crimes he'd committed against Angela and back in Manchester and Glasgow.

"I'm just grateful that the judge mentioned in court that the bastard hasn't got a bugger all of a chance in getting out of prison. He's locked up indefinitely, good to know, besides he deserves to be." Gene commented. "You know the other night when you cried in my arms Bolly and told me what he tried to do to you. I felt my blood boil so much, that he would almost stoop so low by trying to attack a female detective I care so much about. I'm glad you managed to fight back against him, proves you really are a bloody great tough posh bird." He suddenly admitted out of the blue to her.

"Christ look at me rambling on like a football commentator...I should...uhm...go and get that duvet" He got slightly nervous and shy again when he realized he'd said more than he originally intended to. He turned away from her and looked across at the stairs, she left him feeling surprised when she placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight...too much on my mind right now." Alex further surprised him with her confession. He turned around to face her, his iridescent eyes making contact with hers.

"Alright, but don't try to take the duvet off me too much." Gene couldn't resist a sarcastic remark as he made a few rules about possible hugging of the duvet. Alex nodded, confirming to him that she fully understood his every word. They both began to head upstairs together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Alex laid awake on her right hand side. A framed picture of Gene's beloved Manchester City on the bedside table quickly grabbed her attention. Surely after three and a half years he most likely still missed the old station, the city centre, _the old stomping ground _as he liked to describe it. She laid her head back on the cushy pillow and looked over her shoulder to see if he was still asleep, as predicted, he was. She tossed and turned straight away, to face him directly. God he looked absolutely handsome and adorable with his eyes closed as she soon discovered. Why on earth hadn't she acknowledged nor seen the tell-tell signs for them to confess their deepest of feelings for one another.

Gene's right eye suddenly slowly opened, completely aware of her watching him in the pitch black bedroom. "Can't sleep Bolls?"

"No...not really." She said.

"Well there's always the option for you to fall asleep in the Gene Genie's arm, if you prefer to." He provided her with a much tempting option, one he knew she wouldn't dare to turn down.

"I don't see why not." She smiled reassuringly and shifted herself over to him. He wrapped an arm supportively around her upper back and around to the side of her shoulder. She blissfully laid her head against his chest.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**All Reviews are Welcome**

**There might be the one or two mistakes in this chapter, I hope it doesn't distract at all and hope it proves to be a good read for anyone who reads this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This last chapter is now M rated.**

**Ashes to Ashes - Somebody's Watching Me**

**Chapter 14**

Granting the fact that the both of them were trying very much so by not giving away a single clue as regards to their assembled feelings for each other instead they were making promises to themselves to keep discreet, as tight lipped as much as they possible could. For Alex, at least for the time being it wasn't too hard to remain faithful to her _under wraps _promise. However for Gene it appeared to be definitely a rather different story, his vow ended rather quickly than expected.

"What's on your mind Bolls?" The question came out of nowhere as he suddenly asked her this, soon he wished he hadn't done so, as no doubt she would obviously cotton on to how deeply and profoundly his true feelings were beginning to become for her. _Me and my big gob, next time I'll have to zip it bloody shut. Why go and spoil the moment now? _he asked himself this very question, just as he was surprisingly beginning to enjoy the warmth and tenderness of holding Alex caringly within his arms.

She could effortlessly tell he might now becoming across as a soft touch in front of her, of course she knew this however it wasn't clear enough whether he saw himself behaving like this. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, she decided to let the at out of the bag. "You, actually Gene." In a satisfactory way, she felt glad to have finally gotten this off her chest. "I think you've become than just an obnoxious and stubborn boss to me, there's a caring and thoughtful side to you that I've seen tonight which I find myself admiring. I think I'm falling for you Gene...something I thought I would never have heard myself admitting."

She took a lingering deep breath and then as she found the courage to speak, she did so as she resumed her conversation with him. "Is it wrong to fall for your boss?" She asked out of the blue. Despite feeling slightly red-faced after opening up to him, Alex managed to withstand any last minute awkward glances and thoughts. With enough confidence she looked up at him, seeking an answer from him - what he must be thinking?

"Bolly I'm don't what to say to reassure you completely. Love's never been the top of my gender in life before...Although thinking about it now, I have always wondered whether I've left some sort of an admirable effect on you sometimes." Gene suddenly explained, obviously he wasn't the slightest bit blind to have not known whatever the full story was with regards to the female Detective Inspector's blossoming meaningful feelings for him. He couldn't provide her with the answer she was probably expecting to hear him confirm. Love didn't suit him neither did intimacy. The thought of it made him feel uncomfortable and embarrassed.

If Alex wasn't going to give up on him, it would almost definitely be difficult for her to ultimately persuade him, to express any feeling or affection he genuinely felt for her. After a while when he hadn't given a reply and remained as quiet as a church mouse, she seemed definitely unhappy with him. He couldn't resist grinning, this was something he undeniably admired about her. As her eyes glanced down at where his right hand was currently positioned, Gene saw this and was hoping that with a bit of luck that she hadn't caught a glimpse of the smirk now engraved across her lips.

However unluckily for him, she quickly proved him wrong and proved how she was clearly one or two steps ahead of him especially when it came to being aware of hidden agendas. "Gene I'm not blind, I know you're smirking behind my back and what you're probably thinking about." Alex said, without even looking up at him. She was also busy thinking and speculating on his reasons for not responding and not being completely honest enough with her. _Gene stop deliberately fooling around and just tell me how you feel. _She started to worry that if she did go ahead in making the first move, Gene might promptly rebuff her advances.

Eventually he broke his silence once and for all after spending plenty of time doing some of his own thinking. "Blimey you seem ridiculously brainier after getting tipsy Bolls. You never fail to surprise me everytime" He seemed more than happy on making the effort in pointing this out.

"Well I guess it's a new specialty of mine." She suggested with unique confidence, soon enough she started to discover a rather funny side to this particular comment as she registered his typical and predictable reaction.

"Sure bloody looks like it." A noisy hoarse chuckle escaped from his desirable lips, as a result of allowing himself to speak first before thinking twice, earned him a playful nudge in the right bicep. Sometimes after he occasionally dared to bite off more than he could chew whenever a challenging investigation required togetherness and trust with the aim of solving the case altogether.

To tell the truth nothing ever seemed to be as basic nor straightforward for them as they first originally hoped. The arguments became consistently unpleasant to listen to, however thankfully Chris and Ray with the help of Shaz came to the rescue in the nick of time. The fed up Detective Inspector and unhappy Detective Constable had taken it upon themselves on a boiling hot day in mid July, to both confront their boss and fellow colleague face to face, on their unneeded bad manners. It was only the second time Chris had rightfully found the courage to stand up to his respected boss and longtime friend and give him a well deserved piece of his mind. _We'll never get anything right anymore Guv if you keep breathing down on necks and start rambling on about the team turning into the Z team. Me and Ray we've respected you for god knows how long but sooner or later you'll lose our respect if you start upsetting DI Drake like you always do. Hope you can consider me and Ray's advice. _The young detective's words somewhat left an affirmative effect on the DCI.

Nowadays he tended to take a preferred liking in teasing her instead in a bid to help him relax his nerves. "Bolly you're rubbish at nudging..." In all honesty he tried to keep a straight face but eventually accepted that it was impossible to do so.

"Well now it might be your face or the other shoulder likewise, if you keep on teasing me in this way Gene." She laughed at full volume to herself. She couldn't wait no more, well if he wasn't going to overcome his doubts and awkwardness - than come what may, the provided chance was surely there for her to grab. Ultimately the opportunity was now or never for her to give into the empowering temptation she desperately felt to kiss those delectable lips of his. She just couldn't control her feelings any longer.

He didn't say anything retrospectively, not even to check whether or not to see if she might be having a suggestive daydream. She asked herself the following question; _is he having a change of heart on how he maybe feels and cares about me?_

She spontaneously placed her left hand gently against his smooth cheekbone, instantly he moved his head down. Their eyes passionately met and locked onto each other's at once. All Gene knew was that one minute his skin was ice cold and frosting around his heart, he'd felt unloved and felt afraid that deep down if he gambled on displaying affection, he might say something unwise which would scupper any likely future relationship with Alex or another woman. Needless to say he couldn't help but feel he had to follow his heart and unburden himself without further ado.

"Is this what you want Alex?" He leaned in closely and whispered gruffly. At the same moment as their eyes lovingly met once more, he soon sensed she was partly responsible for igniting this unfamiliar passion from within him.

"Yes this is what I want more than anything. I want you Gene." She ably set his mind to rest as she assured him of this. Nothing was stopping them now, for the both of them they'd successfully conquered their awkward and cautious feelings. They were both eager enough to give into the ever intensifying desire and lust which had quietly been bubbling away in the background from the very first moment they'd encountered each other.

Before she had the privileged chance to kiss him, Gene indicatively beat her to it. He was kissing her gently on the lips at first and embracing her protectively in his arms. A now reassured Alex responded enthusiastically to his benevolent kisses by pulling him down on top of her. She then slowly ran her hands beneath his white shirt and ran them across his hairless bare chest. She savoured every lasting and glorious moment of kissing his irresistible lips.

A couple of minutes later, they pulled away and soon realized they couldn't take their eyes off one another. Alex decided to address an important matter...Gene's white shirt "You really need to lose this shirt of yours Gene as soon as possible. Because if we're going to be making love, you can't be wearing your shirt...It's a no no. If you refuse to take it off, I'll have no option but to rip it off from you. Then I can run my hands everywhere across your chest and shoulders." She explained as well as she could, while trying to control her strengthening desire for him.

"Are you bloody mad woman? this is one of my best shirts." Gene defended himself over his choice of shirts.

"Don't tell me, you sleep under these bed covers in only your shirt?" She found it hilarious after acknowledging this.

"Yeah...so? I don't see the problem with that."

"Remove it or else." She requested with a flirtatious look.

"And what if I decide I don't give a toss about removing my shirt?" Gene gave as good as he got against Alex. "And what if I considered pushing the straps on your dress down and over your shoulders." He knew the perfect and fulfilling way to make her want more than ever.

"I'd give you the go ahead in doing so." She could see right through him, the real reason being because his sudden change of behaviour had surprisingly exposed a more ardent side to him. It didn't take too long for them to lock lips again with Alex, a growing urgency of longing and intimacy emanated between the both of them particularly as they started to take their relationship to the next level. His lips traveled from the top left hand side of her neck, across her collarbone. The scent of her pricey perfume tickles his nostrils as he places kisses around the ball of her right shoulder.

He was giving her his all, heart and soul. Eventually after some persuasion and bum cheek pinching courtesy of Alex, as luck would have it Gene came around to the suggestion of parting with his much loved shirt for the night. Not long after both their clothes were discarded and tossed on the bedroom floor. Although he didn't wish to make a big deal about it out loud or sing about it in a high and mighty manner from the rooftops, still he actually couldn't believe this was finally happening, getting to kiss and make love to the woman of his dreams, the woman he now believed he deserved to spend a lifetime with.

She looked heavenly and captivatingly beautiful as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Her brunette curls were splayed across the centre of the pillow, he acted on a need by tucking a strand behind her ear, this was something he hadn't done before while in the company of a woman.

He moved down her body, tracing a sultry path between her breasts. Firstly he left kisses across her left breast and repeated the same action with her right breast. He could hear her anguished cries a few minutes later as they began to make love to each other. She dug her nails and scratched his bum, lower back and upper back red raw with them. Both their hands were mutually clasped as they moved together with much more confidence as their lovemaking deepened by every passing minute. She felt surrounded in a circle of red-hot sparkle of flames. It seemed as though he was thoroughly gaining plenty of self-confidence as he satisfied her every need.

Before they knew it; a crashing of pleasurable waves overwhelmed them as they reached the highest throes of passion. Encouraging the other to their climax first, Gene soon did and Alex came afterward. They both flopped back on the bed, exhausted and breathing heavily.

Gene couldn't find the right thing to say as they both recovered and cuddled up in each other's arms. "_I've got the most gorgeous looking posh bird wrapped in my arms, I'm probably the luckiest bastard ever right now. I can't say anything bad to spoil the moment, as she might the get the wrong impression and think this might have been a one night stand. One thing I damn well bloody know is I need to be with her." _All he knew is that he didn't want to make himself look and sound like a complete poof, especially if he wasn't being totally honest and open enough with her.

She stroked his cheek expressively, it was clear to see that she unconditionally looked head over heels in love as she stared at him with so much care and adoration. "That was wonderful Gene. You don't have to tell me yet if you don't feel confident enough to be open with me."

"I know Bolly. Gene Hunt doesn't do romantic feelings. I've always thought I'd make myself look like a right poof if I did. You can't blame me for thinking about this way like a dozy nonce." Gene felt embarrassed to convey his thoughts in this particular way, god what must she thinking of him right now.

In actual fact, she seemed proud to observe him, sharing a few worthy opinions with her. "You've got no reason to blame yourself over the fact that you're nervous and uneasy about confirming your feelings. It takes time, we've got all the time in the world, to grow accustomed to...say each other's annoying habits. I know how I feel for you, you're my everything Gene Hunt and I know deep down in your mature heart you're probably considering of thinking the same about me too."

"Mature you think that's me in a nutshell?" The growing temptation to laugh at that remark to chuckle remark which she'd mentioned, proved too much as a light chuckle absconded from his mouth.

"Absolutely." She smiled, with such simplicity and awe.

When she verified this, in response he felt unashamed as he couldn't resist relentlessly grinning then chuckling to himself yet again. Their relationship over the last few months had certainly flourished and yet it had been stressfully forced to overcome plenty of challenging problems along the way - Awkward first impressions, personal difficulties between themselves as they started to find out a lot more about one another, Summers/Operation Rose/Supermac, Jenette & Jim _Jimbo_ Keats.

"I guess you're right there then Bolls." He was finally able to agree with her. From the get go - Day 1 - to the here and now, each and every time they frustratingly saw matters in a different way whether or not it was work-wise or something personal, she then unquestionably proved to have the clever ability to put him straight and tonight she was doing so for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well I'm glad you agree. Now Mr Hunt is there another chance of us getting to repeat our first time again." Alex keenly requested, fluttering her eyelashes while she was speaking.

"Posh birds always know how to do it best, knowing how to persuade a football obsessed northerner to delight and satisfy them." Gene suggested. Before he could mention anything else, without warning she conveniently pulled him towards her and reclaimed his lips with one hell of an almighty passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning light glowed into and throughout entire bedroom, a beautiful scene surfaced, Gene and Alex lying blissfully asleep, wrapped in each other's arms underneath the snug light blue duvet. While outside an unidentified, anonymous figure watched the front door of Gene's house and up towards the bedroom window.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**

**I needed to added that mystery in at the end, couldn't resist. **


End file.
